A D D I C T E D
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: He's a rude,careless,lazy unpopular guy. She's a rich,spoiled,shy daddy's girl.Pleople like us aren't supposed to fall inlove. We're too diffrent.This is a ShikaxHina fic they seem like a cute couple to me.Please read. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is kinda short it's just a kinda small introduction to the characters**

* * *

"O.k open eyes." my father said moving his hands from over my eyes.

Infront of me was a white Mercedes.

"Oh my god!" i cried jumping up an down.

I turned and hugged my dad. "Thank you,Thak you, Thank you!" I cried still jumping.

My father smiled.

"Can I take it on a ride?" I asked.

My father scratched his head. "Hinata it's kinda late."

"Pleeeaaaaaassse!" I begged making the sweetest face I could. "I won't go far."

"Alright." he said handing me the keys.

I jumped into the car and backed out the driveway.

I couldn't believe it. I had my very own car. My father had promised me one once I turned 17 he said the better my grades the better car.

I had gotten all A's except in math which i got a C.

I couldn't wait to show Sakura and Ino. They would probly just congradulate me and say I was a daddy's girl but I didn't mind.

That was the truth. I loved my father and not just because he spoiled me and brought me anything I wanted.

I loved him for him.

I pulled back into the driveway after my short drive. It was 10:00pm. My father had just gotten home from work when he had surprised me.

I thanked him again before running up to the bathroom and brushing my teeth.

I decided I wasan't going to tell Ino and Sakura until tommorrow. I wished I was still dating Naruto just so I could share the news with him.

But that was over. IT had been over for a few months now and he had moved on. It was just me who still lingered on our lost relationship.

Me and him hand been a couple since we were thirteen. My father had grown to love Naruto. I still hadn't told him about our breakup.

He's probly freak about the fact that I was back in the dating mode. But I hadn't had a date since I broke up with Naruto.

Sure alot of guys have asked me out but they were all phoneys. They only liked me because I was popular.

I was only popular because I had money and no other reason. My personalty wasan't all that great. I'm very shy and queit most of the time but

having Sakura and Ino as friends and my recent joining of the dance club is kinda changing that.

I brushed my hair and changed into my night gown before laying down and falling asleep.

* * *

(Shikimaru's PoV)

I stepped off my motorcycle and waited for Tenten to get her books.

"They are just so annoying." she said staring at a group of girls who were screaming about some new car.

"Just ignore them." I said grabbing her backpack from her.

She snatched it back. "That girl Ino is the most evil bitch ever!" she added sticking her toungue out at Ino Yamanaka who wasan't even looking our way.

"What's she do to you this time?" I asked as I pushed her along up the stairs.

"If you had been in school for the past few days you'd know she started a rumor that I was a lesbian."

Tenten was my bestfriend. Well my only friend. We had known each other since we were 10. She didn't like dressy clothes

or makeup and she had never had a boyfriend before so some girls thought she was lesbian or something.

I knew she wasan't.

"Like I said before ignore them." And keep walking too." I added.

Tenten sighed.

"I'm gonna seriously hurt her.' she said balling her fist.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to our highshool. People were running around the halls.

I wondered where they got so much energy so early.

"What brings you back to school?" Sasuke Uchiha said a smirk on his face. I knew he wasan't expecting an anwser.

"Shut up Sasuke." Tenten said.

"Stay away from my girlfriend." Sasuke said to Tenten as he walked away.

Tenten's mouth dropped. She was about to run after Sasuke and do who knows what but I grabbed her.

"Forget him." I said.

Tenten was breathing hard and kicking and elbowing me.

Just then the girls from outside entered the school.

Ino Yamanaka Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga passed by us. Ino and Sakura giggled when they saw Tenten. Hinata just stared then looked away.

"If I let you go will you run after them?" I whispered in Tenten's ear. She shook her head.

I let her go slowly.

To my surprise she didn't go after them instead she opened her locker and shoved her backpack inside.

(Hinata's Pov)

I sat down in my homeroom class. the teacher hadn't arrived yet. I played with my hair as I looked around the class room.

None of my friends were in this class. I glanced at the empty seat beside me. It had been empty for 2 weeks now.

I forgot who used to sit there. I could barely remember his face.

Suddenly a tall boy with brown hair plopped down in the seat next to me. He startled me a bit.

I stared at him. He turned to me then turned back to his desk and rested his head.

Just then the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class." Shizune sensei said as she sat down.

She looked around the classroom and her eyes fell on the boy beside me.

"Shikimaru you cannot just leave class for weeks and come back whenever you want." she said in a stern voice.

The boy stretched. "Are you the principle?" he asked.

A look of anger and embarrasment shot across Shizune sensei's face.

"I'm the vice principle and-

"Yeah yeah just teach your class o.k lady?" he said resting his elbow on jis desk and closing his eyes.

Shizune sensei let out a huff and began to teach.

I stared at Shikimaru atleast I think that was his name. I had never talked to him before or really ever recognized him. he wasan't popular.

He was rude and he seemed like he had no cares in the world. He didn't talk much and when he did he usually wasan't saying anything nice.

He was the type of person my father would despise. I didn't even know him and I didn't really want to. I knew I wouldn't like him anyway.

Our personalities would clash. I twisted my hair with my finger and turned my attention back to class.

* * *

At lunch I met up with Ino,Sakura,Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba at our usual table.

Although me and Naruto weren't a couple anymore he was still friends with sasuke and Kiba who were Sakura and

Ino's boyfriends so he stuck around.

I put a fry in my mouth and watched as that Shikimaru guy walked into the cafeteria with that girl he was with earlier.

I think they were bestfriends or something. She didn't look like the type of person he would date and besides

Ino and Sakura said the girl was lesbian.

"Hinata hellllooooo!" Sakura said waving her hand in my face.

"I'm sorry." i said smiling.

"What were you looking at?" Ino asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Sakura shrugged.

I half listened as Sakura and Ino made plans for the party Ino was throwing.

She had invited most of the school except a few people she absoulutly hated. Like that girl Shikimaru hung out with.

The party would be tommorrow night. I had already gotten permission from my father to go.

Yes i still aked my father for permission. I just felt wrong doing things behind his back.

I knew he wouldn't even be home at the time but I still asked.

After lunch we headed to P.E.

I followed Sakura and Ino into the locker room and changed into shorts and a shirt.

That girl Shikimaru had been with sat in the locker room putting on her socks.

"They let you in here?" Ino said to her.

The girl stared at her. "What's so surprising about that?" they let the number one slut in didn't they?" she said getting up and walking into the gym.

"Bitch!" Ino cried after her.

I lowered my head and pulled on my socks. I didn't think it was right that they bugged that girl but it wasan't my problem.

Once we got into the gym Gai sensei made us do push ups 20 for the girls and 50 for the guys before we could do anything else.

I sighed and got on the floor.

I hated push ups they were so hard and I was really weak. I have always been.

"Hinata move it!" Gai sensei cried. Then he tuned to the guys.

"That's a good time Shikimaru." he said. "Maybe you can help Hinata over here." he said directing Shikimaru to come over towards me.

I closed my eyes. This was so embarrassing.

"What a drag you do something right and you don't get a reward." Shikimaru mumbled as he sat beside me.

His friend was on the other side of me. She finished her last push up and sat up. Man she was fast.

"Your problem is your back isn't straight." Shikimaru said. His arms were crossed.

I sighed and tried to straighten my back. I could Naruto staring at me as he did his push ups. A look of jealousy in his eyes.

He seriously had nothing to worry about but I wasan't about to tell him that.

"Now go down." Shikimaru said.

I tried to go down but I fell on my stomach. The girl laughed.

Shikimaru hit her playfully. "Shut up tenten." he whispered.

"It's funny." she whispered back.

Shikimaru grabbed my arm and helped me up. "Bend your arms." he whispered.

I took a deep breath and tried again. It worked. it was so much easier than doing what I had been doing before

which I know wasan't even a real push up just something I had made up.

Shikimaru watched me finish my 20 push ups then he got up without a word and walked away with Tenten.

"That must have been torture." Sakura whispered.

I shook my head. "Actually it wasan't that bad"

* * *

**O.k that concludes this chap. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Cellphone

**Thank you for your reviews!  
I do need them to see how this story is and if I should countinue.  
Here's the next chap anyway!  
Please enjoy and REVIEW!(lol)**

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked Tenten as we walked out the school building.

"Yeah." she said following me to my motorcycle.

"I can't believe Gai sensei made you help her." she said staring at Hinata Hyuuga who was walking to her car.

I watched her crumble up a piece of paper and throw it in the trash. As she walked past us a small white thing fall to the ground. It was a cell phone.

I bent down and picked it up. I would have handed it to her but her annoying friends rushed towards her before I could say anything.

I shoved the thing into my pocket.

"She thinks she's so perfect." Tenten said pulling her backpack over her shoulders. She hadn't seen me pick up the cellphone because she was too busy watching Hinata laugh with her friends.

"She's a brat." I said climbing on my motorcycle.

Tenten climbed on behind me and wrapped her hands tightly around my waist. I cranked it up and

stepped on the gas.

I began to drive out of the parking lot just as Hinata was backing up. She almost hit us but I sped up.

I looked back at her. She was leaning against the back of her seat with her eyes closed.

I grinned.

"That was close." Tenten said giggling.

I loved to hear Tenten laugh. It was nothing like her hard personality. It was actually soft and cute.

"Did you hear about Ino's party?" she asked.

I shook my head. "If you're not invited I'm not going." I said.

"Trust me if I wanted to go I'd go invited or not." Tenten said. "But I don't wanna go." Besides I'm gonna be out of town this weekend." she said.

Tenten's aunt had passed away and her mother wanted to go to the funeral and ofcourse she had to go along.

Tenten really didn't want to go but she had no choice.

I stopped at my apartment and me and Tenten both went inside.

Tenten went straight to the refrigorator and began making a sandwich. "Bring me one too!" i called after her.

"You're lazy!" she cried back to me.

I sat down on the couch and opened my bookbag and pulled out my books. I searched through them until I found my

math homework. I sucked at every subject except math. Just then I remembed the cellphone. I pulled it out my pocket and looked at it.

It was the newest kind. I was about to open it when I heard Tenten's footsteps. I stuffed the cellphone in my backpack.

Tenten came into the living room and handed me a sandwich.

I took it from her hand it bought it to my mouth. Before I could take a bite she snatched it back.

"Say thank you." she said.

"I don't say thank you." I said trying to snatch the sandwich back but she just moved it farther away.

"Then you won't be getting this." she said.

I jumped off the couch and began chasing her around the room.

She pranced around the room sqealing. "Stay away!"

I finally grabbed her from behind and tackled the now smashed sandwich from her hands.

"Ewww you're gonna eat that?" she said making a face.

"Infact I'm gonna eat it in your face." I said taking a big bite.

She just stared at me a weird expression on her face.

"What?" I'm hungry the cafeteria food sucks." I said taking another bite.

"It's not that." Tenten said taking my hand and bringing up to her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked my mouth was stuffed but she could understand me fine. She was used to me stuffing my mouth.

"You smell like her." she said.

"What?" I smell like who?" I asked I stopped chewing all toghther.

"You smell like that Hyuuga girl." she said scrunching up her nose.

I snatched my hand away from her and took a sniff.

She was right I smelled like Hinata.

I could never forget her smell. I smelled it everytime she walked by. It wasan't a bad smell it actually smelled good.

I couldn't describe it.

"Go take a shower!" Tenten said pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Can't I just wash my hands?" I asked.

"No!" she cried. "If you don't wash up now you'll be affected by the stupid snob affect." she said. She was actually serious.

I took off my shirt.

Tenten still stood there. "I'm waiting till you get in and I hear the water running." she said. "Now get in."

I rolled my eyes and cliimbed into the shower.

I turned on the water. "Hey Tenten hand me the soap!" i called.

Tenten reached her hand past the shower curtain. I grabbed her and pulled her in.

"Ahhh!" she cried as she fell agaisnt me.

"What are you doing?"

I laughed.

"If I have to take a shower so do you." i said.

* * *

(Hinata's Pov)

"My parents aren't going to be home." Ino said after she hung up the phone.

"That's great!" sakura cried.

"Their not?" I asked.

"Hinata don't be such a scardy cat everything will be fine." Ino said patting me on the back.

I wasan't sure about going to a un supervised party my father thought Ino's parents would be there.

"And this will be a great chance for you to meet a new guy." Ino said smiling.

I sighed.

"O.k I'm not bailing." I said taking a sip of cherry soda.

Sakura took some of my hair in her hand. "You can't act picky o.k." she said yanking my hair alittle.

"Ouch!" i cried. "I'm not picky!"

Ino's mouth dropped open. "Says the girl who turned down 3 diffrent guys last week."

"I wasan't ready." I said defensivly.

"Then when will you be ready?" Sakura asked. "You and Naruto broke up months ago and you still aren't seeing anyone."

"I don't know." I said standing up and leaning against the wall.

"O.k...well lets talk about today." Sakura said changing the subject. "Did you get your math quiz back?" she asked.

I shook my head.

The truth was i had gotten it but I crumbled it up and threw it in the trash after seeing the big D written on the top.

"I don't get why they still didn't give you yours." Sakura said shaking her head.

"Forget about stupid math." Ino said. "What was Gai thinking making that guy help you?" she said.

"I know." Sakura said making a face.

"What was his name again?" Ino said.

Ino and Sakura tried to remember Shikimaru's name.

"Shito...no...Shijiru no that's not it's um...

"Shikimaru." I said.

"Yeah that's his name.' Sakura said. Then she raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" she asked.

"He's in most of my classes." I mumbled.

Sakura nodded.

"Well anyway I think it was totally improper for Gai to make him help you like that." she said. "I would die if he touched me." Ino said.

"He was so probly so happy to touch a real girl after being with that Tenten girl all the time." Ino said.

I bit my lip. And felt around in my pocket for my cellphone.

"Oh my god!" i cried.

"What's wrong?" Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

"My cell phone is missing!" I said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"I had it in my pocket and now it's gone." I said.

"Maybe it's in your car or something." Ino said.

I nodded. "I'll go look." i said running outside.

I opened up my car and looked on the seat. I still didn't see my phone.

"It's not hear." I said.

"When's the last you had it?" Ino asked.

I thought back to the last time I had my cell phone. I had felt it in my pocket before I crumbled my test.

It must have fell out or something. If it did I would never see it again.

I sighed.

"Forget it it's gone." I said.

"Why don't you ask your father to buy you a new one?" Ino asked.

"It won't be the same." I said. "I gotta go." I said.

I climbed into my car before either of them could say goodbye. Everytime I lost something everyone just thought hey she can get a new one. i could but...

That cellphone was very valuble to me. Not just because it was expensive but because...my mother had designed it before she died.

My father had recently showed the design to one of his friends who made it for me. i didn't want another cellphone I wanted that one.

* * *

(Shikimaru's Pov)

I stared at Tenten as she slept on the floor beside me.

She looked so pleasant as she slept.

Her mother wasan't home once again and she didn't want to go to her house so she slept over here like she did most of the time.

I sat up and reached for my book bag then dug in it and pulled out the cellphone.

It was like none I had ever seen before. I studied the outside of it. it had Hinata engraved on it.

It smelled like her too.

I smiled and opened it.

"Hey Hina!" It said aloud.

I glanced at Tenten to see if she had woke up.

She was still asleep.

I countinued to explore the phone. I pressed music. She had alot of love songs downloaded.

"Hopeless romantic huh?" i said aloud. "What a drag."

I read the title of a song called "I can't help falling in love with you" Where had I heard that before?

I knew I had heard that title before but I couldn't think of where.

I played the song.

_wise men say - only fools rush in,  
But i can't help falling in love with you._

_Shall i stay - would it be a sin,  
If i can't help falling in love with you._

I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics. I still couldn't figure out where I had heard it before.

I stopped the song and went on to her pictures.

The first picture I saw was a picture of a small Hinata and a fluffy white rabbit.

She was smiling and holding it tightly in her arms. She had two pigtails and she wore her grade school uniform. She was missing a few teeth but it looked so cute.

I smiled and went to the next picture.

It was a picture of Hinata and that blonde boy. He was kissing her on the cheek and she was blushing

hard. She had short hair. I had neevr seen her with short hair before.

I turned to the next picture which was a picture of her and her pink haired friend posing by a snowman.

Hinata looked cold and her cheeks were red. I smiled and turned to the next picture.

This one made my mouth drop wide.

It was a picture of Hinata in a bikini. She had a shocked expression on her face. Her blonde haired friend was behind her holding a jacket.

It liked she had just snatched it off of Hinata.

Hinata's body was flawless. Much like a model's body.

Suddenly the phone began to ring.

It startled me. I glanced at Tenten to see if she was awake. She still slept soundly.

I got up and went into the kitchen as the phone still rang.

The number calling said Home.

It was probly her father or something. I wasan't going to anwser it. Even if I wanted to I didn't know how. This phone was so

weird.

Just then the anwsering machine came on.

"_Um...hello."_ I heard a small voice say.

_"This is Hinata Hyuuga the owner of this phone." I just want to say to whoever may_

_have found it...Um...please return it." It means so very much to me." If you have a heart please!"_

_"My adress is in the phone so pleeeeaaase return it." As to a reward...anything."_

Hinata stopped talking. The message was over.

I held the phone in my in my hand and stared at it.

"Anything." I said aloud.

* * *

**This concludes this chap.(lol)  
I hope you enjoyed it.  
Please review if you did.**


	3. Reward

"O.k open eyes." my father said moving his hands from over my eyes. 

Infront of me was a white Mercedes.

**Thank you for all your reviews.Hope you enjoy this chap!**

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

I hung up the phone and let out a deep breath.

I made a silent prayer that whoever had my phone would give it back. I really needed it.

I sat on my bed and cluthced my pillow to my stomach.

I was home alone again like usual. My father was never home. He was always doing some kind of business.

The funny thing was after all the time I've been alone I'm not used to it.

I'm even still alittle afraid of the dark. Well alot.

Normally I would call Naruto and he would come over and stay with me until I fell asleep.

He was the only boy my father allowed in the house when he was away.

Since we had been dating for almost 4 years my father learned to trust him.

Princess,my dog,climbed into my lap. Atleast I wasan't completly alone.

I flicked on the tv in my room. I needed some kind of noise while I did my homework.

I fell asleep with the sound of my favorite song playing on my stereo.

* * *

"Wake up lazy!"

I opened my eyes and saw Tenten standing over me brushing her hair.

"Leave me alone.' I said pulling the covers over my head.

"No!" Tenten cried pulling the covers back.

"You're annoying." I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

Tenten sat on the bed next to me. She was already dressed in...

"Hey that's my shirt!" I cried.

Tenten tugged on the shirt she was wearing. "It looks better on me." she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"Remind again me why I'm getting up so early.' I said as I stood up.

"School." Tenten said throwing a shirt on my face.

"Oh yeah that." I mumbled as I threw the shirt over my head.

After a small breakfast of something Tenten wouldn't give me the ingredients to we were off to school.

I hadn't finished any homework.

When we got to school me and Tenten split up to go to our classes.

I was early to my homeroom class. Shizune sama was already there though sitting at her desk.

She glared at me as I walked past and sat down.

Hinata came in next and took her usual seat beside me. She let out a deep breath and rested her head on her desk.

She looked really sad.

I knew it was because she missed her phone.

She was rich she needed to get over it. She could always get a new one. And even better one at that.

Sure this one meant alot to her. I made up my mind.

I was going to give the phone back to her but not without taking a reward and I hadn't thought of what I wanted yet

so she wouldn't be getting her phone back now.

* * *

I found Tenten in the cafeteria at our usual table. She had just stuffed a handful of candies into her mouth.

"I wanted one of those." I said as I sat down beside her.

"Oh sorry." she said. "Take one."

Tenten stuck her toungue out and I leaned in and took a candy from her mouth with my toungue.

"Wake me up when lunch is over." I said as I rested my head on the table.

Tenten didn't anwser.

"Did you hear me?" I asked.

"Look at them." Tenten said in disgust. "If I hear one more word about Ino's dumb party I'm gonna-

"I thought you didn't care about the party." I said teasingly.

"Shut up Shikimaru!" she said smacking me in the head.

"Ow!" i cried sitting up.

"You deserved that." she said crossing her arms.

"Well that's it I'm not giving you Rashian." I said.

"You're finished with him?" Tenten asked her eyes widening.

"Yep but you're not seeing him." I said smiling evily.

Rashian was a picture of Tenten's dream pet dog that I was painting for her. She was allergic to

real dogs and she wanted one so badly. So I agreed to draw her one while she dictated how it looked.

I had finished it a few days ago I just forgot about it.

I liked to paint and draw on my spare time it was a fun hobby. I stopped recently

because I needed a model. I couldn't use Tenten because she couldn't sit still for a second.

"I'm sorry pleasssssssse let me see him." Tenten begged.

I laughed and removed the picture from my pocket and handed it to her.

"It's soooooo cute!" she cried. "Thank you Shikimaru!"

Just then Ino walked by with her tray. She rolled her eyes at Tenten.

"What are you doing looking at a picture of his girlfriend?" I bet you think she's soooo cute!" Ino said as she passed by.

"Yeah I am and she is really cute if you hadn't slept with her already i'd be all over her." Tenten replied crossing her arms.

Ino turned red.

"You...you...

"What's wrong cat got your toungue?" Tenten asked.

Ino let out a huff and walked away.

'That shut her up." Tenten said setting the picture on the table and staring at it.

I watched Ino walk back to her table and plop down beside Hinata and Sakura.

I couldn't help but smile.

After tenten finished examining the picture she said she would let me rest because I deserved it.

But I didn't feel like sleeping anymore instead I watched Hinata.

I had learned alot about her last night from viewing the things on her cell phone. I had stayed

up all night watching her videos. I learned that she was afraid of the dark. She was extremly shy.

She liked pink. She was insecure about her body and she was border line vegan.

Her favorite movie was Thumbilina. I had watched her sing the song on her phone.

She had a beautiful voice.

As to the pictures I had found a alot more pics of Hinata. There was one when Ino threw a bucket of

water on her. Lets just say the girl is HOT when she's wet.

I closed my eyes.

I knew what I wanted for a reward.

* * *

(Hinata's pov)

I had just made it home from school and it was 3:30pm. My father wasan't home once again.

Ino's party was tonight. Sakura said she had found me a date and I would meet him at the party.

I was so nervous. I grabbed a glass of water and then woke up Princess.

I had to walk her before I let to Ino's house so I might as well do it now.

I hooked her leash on to the colar and opened the door.

We usually walked down around the yard a couple of times. Then down the street if we were both up to it.

Our yard was so big. Far out behind our house were trees and bushes. They all looked perfect thanks to

our gardener.

I began walking behind the house.

Princess was extremly energetic today. She kept trying to run.

I kept trying to calm her down but finally I gave in and ran with her.

She ran farther behind the house. I followed her.

It felt good to run.

Suddenly she stopped and started barking.

'Princess!" i cried as I tried to catch my breath.

She just kept on barking.

"What is it girl?" I asked turning around in the direction she was barking at.

The moment I turned around I was face to face with...Shikimaru.

He was hanging upside down in a tree.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" i screamed falling to the ground and letting go of Princess's leash.

She began running around the tree.

"Don't be troublesome." Shikimaru said dropping dwon from the tree and landing on his hands.

Then he stood straight and hit leaves from his hair.

"Wh-what are you d-doing here?" I asked.

Shikimaru wasan't exactly the guy I would be afraid of but it was pretty scary that he was this far back in my yard,

"You lost your cell phone right?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Do you have it?"

Shikimaru dug in his pocket and held the phone out infront of me.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." I said reaching for it.

He moved his hand back.

"You said there would be a reward." he said.

I stared at him before nodding. "Yes."

"Anything right?" he asked staring back at me. The way he looked at me frightened me a bit.

"I did say anything but you do know it has to be in reason." Something I can actually give you."

"I know." Shikimaru said holding the phone back out to me.

I hesitated.

"Take it before I change my mind." he said impatiently.

I grabbed the phone from his hands.

"What do want?" I asked holding the phone to my chest. Princess ran to my feet and layed down.

Shikimaru didn't anwser instead he stretched and yawned.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

Shikimaru stared at me again. He looked me up and down and then grinned.

"Your body."

* * *

**That seemed like a pretty nice spot to leave off at.  
laughs evily  
Please review and I'll try and update soon.**


	4. Party mishaps

**Sorry this chapter is really very detailed. I didn't feel like explaining alot.  
Anyways thanks for your reviews please enjoy!**

* * *

(Shikamaru's POV) 

Hinata gulped and dropped the phone to the ground.

"M-my bo-b-body?" she asked her eyes wide.

"That's what I said right?" I replied.

Hinata's face went pale and she fell to the ground on her butt. That's when I realized how much I was scaring the girl.

I reached out my hand to help her up but she shook her head.

I sighed.

"Just o-one t-time ri-right?" she asked her eyes closed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

That's when I realized what Hinata was thinking. I guess I should have explained before hand instead of just flat out

telling her I wanted her body. To a shy rich girl like her I might as well have said I wanted to kill her.

"No,no I don't want you like that-I mean I don't want you at all- No I do want you but..."

"Ugh!"

I put my face in my hands and took a deep breath.

"I will mostly be usuing you for my paintings o.k?" I said.

"Paintings?" Hinata asked.

"See I'm too lazy too look for a model and too cheap to pay one and I really have to get some pictures done so I need you to model."

"What kind of paintings?" she asked.

I reached out my hand to help her up but she wouldn't let me take her hand.

It annoyed me that she was sitting there looking so picture perfect and well i didn't have my canvas so i couldn't paint and this would

have been a great picture. I couldn't look at her like that anymore without bursting out in anger.

She was standing up whether she liked it or not.

I grabbed her hand and yanked her up.

Surprisingly she didn't scream. She just looked shocked as she pulled her hand away from me.

"Don't touch me." she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"And since you're being so dificult I will be using you for other things." I said smiling.

"No please!" Hinata cried.

"I didn't mean it that way." I said. "I told you before I don't want you." I was just thinking maybe you could clean my

house and make me dinner or something and probly do my homework."

Hinata looked relieved.

"So...I'm basicall your slave."For how long?" she asked.

"Until I say it's enough." I said turning away from her and heading out of her yard.

I was really tired of explaining things and if I stayed here any longer I would probly feel sorry

for the girl forgetting she was a spoiled brat who probly never washed a dish in her life.

"Wait!" she cried after me.

I stopped without turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Um...

"I don't have all day." I said scratching my head.

"Thank you." she said. "You don't know how much this means to me that's why I said I would do anything for it."

"Yeah yeah it means alot to you I know." I said as I countinued walking.

I didn't want to feel sorry for her and I wasan't going to feel sorry for her.

I thought of what tenten would do if it were her.

I had to smile.

Tenten would have made Hinata let her cut her hair bald or something like that. Yep that was my bestfriend and I loved her.

I climbed on my motorcycle which was parked infront of Hinata's house. I wondered how she didn't see it before.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be home?" I asked Tenten as I sat down on my couch. 

It was 6:00pm and she was at my house in the kitchen doing who knows what.

"We're leaving at 7:30 can you drive me home in 10 mins pleaaaaase!" Tenten said from the kitchen.

"Whatever." I said closing my eyes.

"Where were you?" she asked coming from the kitchen.

I opened my eyes and stared at her.

She was wearing a bra and a pair of my pants.

"You're wearing my clothes again?" I asked.

"I waisted something on your shirt I washed it out and I'm drying it now." But you don't change the subject where were you?" she said sitting down beside me.

"I took a ride."

"To where?" she asked.

"I went to the park to watch the clouds o.k." I said. I didn't know why but I didn't feel like

telling Tenten about my deal with Hinata.

"You're lying." she said looking into my eyes.

I turned away from her. Tenten could usually tell when I'm lying. I hated that.

"I'm telling the truth."

Tenten took her hand and put on my cheek and turned my face back towards her. Then she brought her face to mines.

I didn't say a word.

She wrapped her leg over my body and pulled herself over me until she was sitting in my lap facine me.

She moved her head down my neck and chest. Then she pulled away.

"You smell like that Hinata girl." she said making a weird face.

I sighed. Damn! I did smell like her. Why did I have to touch her.

"O.k I ran into Hinata." I said.

"And you touched her?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was an accident." I said.

Tenten stared at me. i could tell she wasan't believing a word I was saying.

Just then the phone rang.

"Don't anwser it." Tenten said climbling off of me and running to the dryer. "It's probly my mom calling to tell me to hurry up."

Tenten threw on my shirt and tossed me my keys.

"Come on let's go." she said.

* * *

I arrived at Ino's at 8:00. 

The entire ride I couldn't stop thinking of what had happened earlier.

Yes I was glad to get my phone back but I couldn't stop thinking of how horrible it would be for me to work for him.

But the phone was worth it. My mother had wanted me to have it.

My father told me my mother loved to draw and design things but they were never made. When she designed this phone it

was really meant to be a toy for me. He had forgotten all about it and found it 15 years after her death.

I stepped out of the car.

There were people all around. Most of them were Ino's pool and some were running around and playing some weird game.

Some were eating pizza as they talked.

I walked inside Ino's house.

I almost bumped into a guy who looked about 19 he was holding a beer bottle in his hands.

I nearly threw up from the smell.

"Hey cutie." he said reaching his hand out to touch my face.

I ducked and ran on towards Ino's living room which was filled with people making out on the couchs and floor.

I covered my eyes and stepped over a couple as I headed for the stairs.

I bursted into Ino's room. She was sitting on her bed taking to Kiba. Why was she up here?

"Hey Hinata." she said smiling. "You're late, Sakura's been looking all over for you."

"Where is she?" i asked.

"Downstairs somewhere." Ino replied standing up. "You look great!" she said eying my clothes.

I was wearing a pink mini skirt and a a pink sleevless shirt.

"Um...thanks." I said blushing.

Suddenly Sakura bursted in the room.

"Hinata's still not he-

She paused when she saw me. Then smiled. "Your date is waiting for you where have you been?" she asked.

"I had alot of things to take care of." I said.

"Well atleast you're here." Sakura said grabbing my arm and leading me downstairs where alot of people where dancing.

I didn't like noisy places much. I bit my lip as I followed Sakura to a corner.

A guy with black spiky hair was standing there holding a cup.

He smiled when he saw us.

"Hinata this is Zaku.' Sakura said pushing me at the guy.

I blushed.

"I'm Hinata." I said.

"I know that already." he said smiling.

I was so embarrassed. Why did I say that.

"He's cute isn't he?" Sakura whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Sakura said smiling mischeviously and backing up into the dance floor.

"Wait!" i cried after her but she didn't stop.

I was left alone with the drop dead hot guy Zaku. I had neevr seen him around school before.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"My house isn't too far from the school." he said handing me a drink.

"Have we met?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not exactly.' I've seen you around school alot but I never had the courage to talk to you." The truth is I've been crushing on you

for about a year now.' he said blushing.

I smiled.

Me and Zaku countinued to talk. He was alot like me in many ways. He liked reading and music.

He even played guitar.

I had alot of musical instruments back home my father had brought me but I could only play piano.

"Do you wanna dance?" Zaku asked.

"I thought you would never ask." I said nodding my head.

Zaku took my hand and led me to the dance floor. A slow song played.

I had neevr danced with any other guy but Naruto. Zaku was taller and more handsome.

I found myself blushing as he put his hands around my waist and took my hands and put them around his neck.

"This is all new to me sorry." I said.

"Don't worry about it." he said.

The song changed to an even slower song and Zaku pulled me closer to him. That was alittle too close for my liking

but I didn't say anything.

"You're really beautiful Hinata." Zaku said.

I didn't say anything back. I didn't know what to say.

Zaku began moving his hands downward.

I looked up at him.

He didn't look back at me instead he countinued to move his hands down in my skirt.

I pushed him away. "What are you doing?" I cried.

"Dancing." he said pulling me back tightly against him. He moved his hands dwon my skirt again.

"Stop it!" i cried pulling away from him.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked.

I stared at him my mouth wide.

"You're a jerk!" i cried running off the dance floor and into Ino's living room.

"Hinata wait!" sakura cried from the dance floor.

I might have waited and she might have even calmed me down but what i saw when i entered the living room tore my heart.

Naruto was kissing a girl with blonde hair.

I covered my mouth and ran out the back door.

Naruto ran after me. "Hinata wait!" he said grabbing my wrist.

I yanked my wrist away and ran to my car.

There were a group of people sitting on the hood. When they saw my face they all jumped up.

I got inside of the car and cranked it up and began driving away.

As I rode down the rode I tried to keep myself from crying. I could barely see anything because my vision was blurry.

I hated everyone!

What happened next happened so fast. I saw a deer in the middle of the road(which was very unsual for this part of town).

I screamed skidded on the breaks. There was a loud popping sound.

The deer ran on past.

I let out a deep breath and tried to start my car up again. It wouldn't move.

That's when I let it all out. I began crying for everything that had even gone wrong in my life.

I cried about my mother. I cried for the fact that my father was never home. I cried because I was stuck out here in the dark alone.

I cried because I was angry with myself for even thinking of dating again. I cried because Naruto had moved on.

I cried because Sakura hadn't really looked at Zaku's background.

I basically just sat there crying my eyes out with my head against the steering wheel.

All of a sudden I heard the sound of a vechicle heading my way. I raised my head and saw someone drive past me on a motorcycle.

The bike stopped and Shikamaru got off.

I looked like a mess but I didn't care I just put my head back down against the steering wheel.

"You have a flat." he said.

I didn't say anything back.

"Do you have a spare?"

I shook my head.

"How troublesome." he said walking back to his motorcycle and climbing on.

Was he just going to leave me out here like this?

"Get on!" he called to me.

I hesistated before stepping out of the car. I locked the door and ran towards Shikimaru. I was his slave after all. I wondered if I could refuse.

I didn't exactly trust him but it was better then being out here.

I climbed on the back and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I had never been on a motorcycle before and my father would die if he heard I rode one. I had seen Shikimaru

and his friend ride alot and she always wrapped her arms around his waist.

Shikamaru began driving down the street. Not fast at all.

I knew he was only doing that for my sake because I had seen him ride much faster.

He didn't question me about about anything instead he let me cry in silence with my head rested on his back.

He didn't seem to mind that I was wetting his back with tears and snot.

I had not held on to a boy like this is such a long time. It felt weird. Even holding Zaku was diffirent. Shikimaru was like...I couldn'tt explain it.

I felt bad about leaving my car behind. I would have to go back for ir tommorrow. I hoped it would be there.

I closed my eyes and let the wind hit my tear steaked face. I wanted this ride to go on forever.

It was such a pleasant feeling to leave my life in someone elses hands. if Shikamaru wanted he could could kill us both.

Suddenly we stopped. Why were we stopping?

I opened my eyes and saw we were infront of my house.

So much for this ride lasting forever.

I glanced at my house. The lights were off and my father's car was nowhere in sight. I would be home alone again.

I didn't want to be home alone. Not tonight I just couldn't be. I didn't let go of Shikamaru's waist. I tightened my grip.

As of reading my mind Shikamaru cranked the motorcycle up and without a word he began driving.

I closed my eyes.

I didn't care where we were going as long as I wasan't going to be alone.

* * *

**This concludes this chap. Please review!  
I know I didn't explain much of Ino's party but I'm too lazy to do all the typing.  
I'll pick up where I left off next chap.  
Peace!  
runs away screaming like a maniac**


	5. Morning

**Sorry I took so long to update.**

* * *

The cold wind brushed against my face. The back of my jacket was wet with tears from Hinata's soft cries.

She was shaking her hands were still wrapped around me tightly.

I didn't know what had happened and I didn't want to ask. She probly wouldn't tell me anyway.

I stopped the motorcycle infront of my apartment.

Hinata slowly removed her arms from my waist and I got off the bike.

I helped her off too.

She just stood there looking at the apartment bulding. She had probly neevr seen a apartment in her life.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" I said as I walked towards my apartment.

Hinata followed me.

I opened the door and motioned for her to follow me. I led her to my room and pointed to the bed.

You can sleep there." I said.

She nodded.

"Thank you." she said sniffling.

She sat down on the bed and and crossed her arms tightly around her body and closed her eyes.

"If you don't want to sleep here then-

"No no it's not that...it's just...

I clinched my fist. "I told you before I don't want you in anyway other than a model for my paintings." The only reason you're here now

is...is because if anything happens to you there goes my paintings."

Hinata didn't say anything instead she layed with down her arms still crossed. She curled up into a little ball and countinued sobbing softly.

"Try to stop crying o.k?" I said.

Hinata just sniffed.

"What I mean is don't cry over someone who won't cry over you." I began to walk out of the room.

I would have turned the light off but I knew she was afraid of the dark. A part of me wanted to be evil and turn them off but then she was already crying and she looked like she had gone through enough tonight.

I layed down on the couch and closed my eyes. I wondered what Tenten was doing now. I had dropped her off about an hour ago.

She wouldn't be back in town for 2 days.

If she were here now she'd probly protest to Hinata being here.

I couldn't fall asleep. Instead I thought about Hinata. I cwondered why she was crying. Well knowing her it was probly

about an animl or something. No...that couldn't be that it had to be something really bad because she was so out of it she came home with me.

I got up and walked back to the room Hinata was sleeping in. She was fast asleep still in a little ball.. Every now and then she would snifle.

It was actually kind of pleasant to watch.

It would make a beautiful picture. I debated on whether I should get my canvas or not.

I finally decided not to.

Instead I grabbed a blanket and spread over her then I left her to sleep alone.  
----------

It was Saturday morning. I hadn't gotten much sleep because Hinata's cell phone kept ringing. Either

she didn't hear it or she ignored it.

I put a pan on the stove. I guess I could make breakfast. I never cooked Tenten usually did it and if not I just didn't eat breakfast unless it was an instant meal.

"Ahhh!" i heard Hinata scream.

I didn't bother checking on her. She probly had just woke up and realized she wasan't home.

"Are you o.k?" I called after I didn't see or hear her.

"I'm fine." Hinata said entering the kitchen. She was blushing.

"Sit." I said pointing to a chair.

She obeyed and sat down at the table.

I reached across the stove to grab a bowl and my hand touched the hot pot.

"Shit!" I said snatching my hand back.

"Are you o.k?" Hinata asked.

"That is why I don't cook!" i said throwing the bowl on the floor. Hinata jumped as the glass bowl hit the floor but didn't break.

"Hand me a piece of ice from the freezer." I said as I sat down at the table.

She obeyed me once again and handed me the ice.

"What a drag." I said holding my head down as I put the ice on my hand.

"C-can I c-cook?" she asked.

"The stove is yours!" I said sarcastically.

I wondered if she really even knew how to cook. It didn't seem likely. She probly had servants to do that for her.

I watched as Hinata picked the bowl up from the ground and rinsed it out.

"Hm...this will do." she said as she mixed things toghther in the bowl.

"You cook?" I asked.

She nodded without turning to me. "I do it alot." she said.

She countinued mixing. She slowly began humming the song from Thumbilina. She sounded so pleasant and calm

but there was a bit of shakiness in her voice. I could tell she was doing it unconciously.

"Thumbilina." I said.

Hinata turned around and covered her mouth. "I was humming again." she said blushing.

I nodded.

"How's your hand?" she asked grabbing a fork.

Before I could anwser she stuffed the fork in my mouth. "How's this taste?" she asked.

I closed my mouth and chewed. It was delicious.

"It's...awful!" I said teasingly. I made a face and pretended to choke.

A shocked expression crossed her face and she looked like she was about to cry.

How trublesome she couldn't take a joke.

"I was just kidding.' I said.

She sat down in her chair still holding the fork. She began staring off into space.

"I said I was kidding.'

She looked at me and smiled. "It's not that I just remembered I left Princess home alone." she said.

"Princess?"

"My dog." she replied. "And then there's my car." she said dropping her head in her hands and letting out a deep breath.

"I'll drive you." I said.

Hinata looked shocked.

"Let me guess you don't want to be seen with me." I said standing up.

"You jump to conclusions alot." she said standing up and filling a plate with the food she made.

"If you really want to drive me then I accept your request." she said setting the plate infront of me.

"Do you need me today?" she asked as she played with her hair.

"What are you talking about?" I asked my mouth stuffed with food.

She blushed.

"I-I mean for a painting."

I shrugged. "Are you well enough to pose?"

I didn't thinks he'd be up to it since obviously she had something going on in her life.

Hinata nodded.

* * *

**O.k sorry this chap was so short. I had alot of other writing to do and I thought updating now would be better than making you guys wait.**


	6. Posing

**Sorry i took sooooooo long to update. I've just been so busy writing other fics and then there's school and babysitting nosey kids.  
Anyways Enjoy.**

* * *

Hinata's POV)

I stretched and fell down on Shikamaru's couch. It had been a long day. I had gotten my car fixed and went back to my house to get Princess

she was going to sit in while I posed for Shikamaru's drawings.

The entire day my phone had been ringing with calls from Ino and Sakura. They said they'd been looking all over for me.

Sakura even thought I had killed myself or something.

O.k I was depressed but not that bad. I just ingnored them. I didn't feel up to talking to them.

I even got a few messages from Naruto. I didn't even bother to listen to them.

I didn't know why I was so angry with him. He hadn't really done anythin wrong. We weren't toghther anymore he could kiss who he wanted.

I think it was just the fact that I couldn't imagine his lips against anyones except mines.

I sighed and and rested my head on the arm of Shikamaru's couch.

He was in his room getting out what he wanted me to wear. He said they were his mothers clothes so i knew they would be befitting and not skimpy.

I wondered where his mother was but I wasan't about to ask.

Princess slept on the floor next to my feet. I was kinda sleepy too. It was 5:00pm and I hadn't really gotten much sleep last night since my phone was ringing all then too.

I woke up with a headache but I didn't complain. Besides I didn't think Shikamaru would have anything pleasant to say about it anyway.

"O.k here." Shikamaru said emerging from his room and throwing some clothes on my face.

I sat up and held the clothes in my hand.

My eyes widened.

"Th-these a-are yo-youre mo-m-mothers?" I asked. I knew my face was beet red.

"What did you expect ?My mom's a-

I covered Shikamaru's mouth before he could finish. "Don't speak badly about her o.k." I said.

I myself didn't have a mother and I hated when people complained about theirs.' What I would give to have my mother with me now

then maybe...well if she was here I would probly have never met Shikamaru. But was that such a bad thing?

I didn't know.

I had mixed feelings about him I couldn't read them fully and until i could figure them out he was just the guy i owed my body too and nothing more.

Sure he had helped me out a bit but he stated his reasons and they weren't friendly.

I moved my hand back from his mouth and picked up the clothes.

It was a ninja outfit. But it was way too revealing.

The top was a short and dark red in the front and back but the sides were bare with crisscrossong string that tied.

I connected by belts to a some short dark red shorts that were basically underwear.

I couldn't wear that. It was just too much and besides it looked to small for me to fit in.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing my expression.

"It's j-just s-so...re-revealing." I replied.

Shikamaru just stared at me. "Go change and I'l get the props." he said walking down the hall to his room.

I sighed. He wasan't letting me off.

I dragged my feet into the bathroom and locked the door. I didn't think he would come in but still I wasan't taking my chances.

It is always good to be safe.

I removed my clothes and held up the shirt. It looked way too tight for me to squeeze into.

These were his mother's clothes? She must have been a stick.

I let out a deep breath and pulled the shirt over my head. Surprisingly I didn't tear it.

I pulled the shorts up my thighs and put my hand on the door knob.

I didn't want to go out like this. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

I didn't move.

"Hurry up we don't have all day." Shikamaru called.

I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I didn't turn the knob so i stood in place my hands still gripping it.

"Hinata are you o.k?" Shikamaru said knocking on the door.

I shook my head no but what came out my mouth were the words yes.

I opened the door and stepped out.

Shikamaru dropped the things he had in his hands onto the floor. I jumped back.

I could have swore his face was red but I couldn't tell because he bent down so quickly to pick up the wasted things. "G-go in the living room." he said his head still down.

I didn't want him to see me from the back but...

I ran into the livingroom as fast as I could. O.k I was acting stupid he was going to see me sometime.

I sat down on the couch and held a pillow to my chest.

"It's all going to be o.k." I said aloud.

Princess still asleep at the edge of the couch. She seemed to really like Shikamaru. It was funny she didn't really like people much except me and Naruto when we were dating.

She didn't like Ino or Sakura at all.

"O.k take these." Shikamaru said dropping something into my lap.

I looked down and saw two metal blade things. "What are these?" I asked.

"Kunai." Shikamaru replied as he walked into the kitchen.

"What are the for?" Are they real?"

"To anwser your first question they're for the picture." As to your second question do they look real." he sounded annoyed.

I wondered what the sudden change in attitude came from.

I picked up one of the Kunai. They were real.

I had seen these in lots of ninja movies but I had neevr seen a real one. I rubbed my hands across the blade. The cold metal felt great against my fingers.

Shikamaru came from the kitchen holding a bowl in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked looking up.

"More props." he said sitting down beside me and dipping his hands in the bowl. I looke din the bowl. It contained some red liquid stuff.

That's when it hit me. He was going to put it on me.

I shook me head. "What is that stuff?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's not going to damage your perfect skin o.k?" he said reaching his hand out and sprinkling the blood on my face.

It was cold and sweet. I tasted some when I accidently opened my mouth.

I held my breath as he bought his hand down my neck.

He stopped. "Do you want to do the rest?" he asked.

I blushed. I stuck my hand in the bowl and pointed to my waist. "Here?" I asked.

He nodded. I sprinkled the liquid on my waist.

"Is this supposed to be blood?" I asked.

He nodded. I stuck my hands in the liquid again. I didn't take much because I didn't want to spill any on his couch.

I looked up for instructions.

"Your legs." he said.

I nodded. This was very embarassing having him sit over me while I did this.

"O.k is that o.k?" I asked.

He shook his head and reached in the bowl and applied some more to my legs. My body stifened.

I moved his hand back. "I'll do it." I said.

"Whatever." he said standing up.

I finished rubbing the liquid on my body to Shikamaru's satisfaction.

Then he positioned me in a pose. He wanted my to sit on the floor holding the kunai in my hand like I was about to attack.

He pulled out a pad and began skectching.

"So what exactly is this for?" I asked.

"I sell them or give them to my mother to show her I'm getting better then she usually sells them." he replied.

"You're going to sell this?" I asked in horror.

"Don't worry i can tweak your facial features a bit know one would ever know it was you." he said. He had a serious expression on his face.

This was the most serious I had ever seen him. He must really take drawing seriously.

I frowned as I thought of these painting being sold. What if by some how someone did recognize me.

Over the next hour I tried my hardest to stay in the same pose but I kep falling. Shikamaru had to keep setting his pad and pencil down and

helping me back into position.

By the time we were done I was tired and my arms were sore.

"You can go take a shower." Shikamaru said collceting all the extra props.

I really needed a shower but I didn't know if I should take it here. Then again i wasan't walking home like this.

I walked into the bathroom and removed my clothes except my bra and underwear which i always showered in.

I stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

The warm water hit my face. It was so soothing and peaceful.

My body was wet all over red began to wash down the drain. I wanted to lick the stuff off but that was nasty.

I wondered what he had made it out of.

Just then it occured to me that I didn't have a change of clothes with me. The only clothes Shikamaru probly had were his mother's old skimpy ones so...

I held my head down.

"Stupid." I said aloud.

Just then i heard the door knob turn.

I had forgot to lock the door.

I didn't move. Maybe I was imagining things.

But I wasan't Shikimaru opened the curtains a bit and stepped in. He was shirtless but his pants still remained on.

I screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Would you stop screaming.' Im taking a shower o.k." he replied turning away from me.

"Get out!" i cried.

"Don't be troublesome i don't have the patience I need a nap and a shower don't worry you have nothing I want to see."

"Please get out." I said in a whisper.

He ignored me.

"Please get out." I said again. Shikamaru didn't listen. Even though he wasan't faceing me still...I couldn't take it.

I fell on my butt and pulled my knees to my chest and began crying. "Please just get out." I said as hot tears ran down my face.

He bent down infront of me. "Are you crying?" he asked amazed.

I didn't anwser I couldn't my voice was too shaky. Without another word Shikamaru stepped out of the tub and I heard him close the door.

I peeked out the shower curtain to make sure he was really gone.

Then I stepped out of the tub.

I was really wetting the floor.

My old clothes were on the floor and they were soaked too. I couldn't wear them.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Shikamaru!" I called.

The door opened a slight crack and he threw a shirt in my face and closed it back.

I pulled the shirt off my head and looked at it.

It was an oversized T-shirt. It belonged to Shikamaru. I hesistated but then decided it was that or nothing.

I removed my wet underclothes and pulled the T-shirt on. I came down to my mid thigh.

I opened the door and peeked out. Shikamaru was no where in sight. I picked up my wet clothes and stepped out the bathroom.

I took another deep breath and called for him.

"The dryer's back that way." he said without even waiting for my question.

I took my clothers and stuffed them in the dryer.

What next?

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I sat with my legs folded under me so that I wasan't showing what I didn't have on.

I wished my clothes would hurry and dry. I picked up a pillow and squeezed it.

Suddenly Shikamaru sat down beside me on the couch and tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

Why was he there? I remembered he said he needed a nap. But why sleep here.

I squeezed the pillow tighter.

Don't fall asleep. I told myself. I was very tired and taking a shower and crying just made things worse.

Stay awake! Stay awake! Stay awake! Stay awake! Stay...

My eyes closed shut I couldn't stop them.

* * *

**That's the end of this chap please review.**


	7. Fight and make up

**A/N:** _I know I took forever to update. Sorry!  
Anyways thanks for your reviews. Please enjoy the next chap._

* * *

I opened my eyes. My hair clung to my face. I was no longer resting my head against the arm reast but I was laying fully on the couch.

The room was kinda dark. How long had I slept?

Just then I remembered the previous events. My face turned red and I pulled Shikamaru's shirt down further on my legs. Sure I was stretching it but I didn't care.

I could hear the shower running. That's when I realized Shikamaru was no loger sleeping beside me.

I took a deep breath. I was going to get my clothes from the dryer and leave. I stood up. Once my feet hit the ground I stepped on a pice of paper. I moved my foot back and looked down.

It was a piece of paper. I picked it and turned it over.

My eyes widened. It was a picture of me sleeping on the couch. I was wearing Shikamaru's shirt. My wet hair fell into my face and you could only see my mouth and eyes.

My legs were curled up I looked like I was in a little ball. My arm which was over Princess hung off the couch. It really was a beautiful picture.

I smiled as I stared at it. He must have just drawn this.

I noticed some writing at the bottom of the picture. It read:

It's moments like these that I wanted to ask you for.  
They're pricless.

I countinued to stare at the picture. I sighed. Shikamaru wasan't as bad as I thought he was.

I tiptoed to the dryer and grabbed my clothes. I debated in my head on whether to change right now or wait for the bathroom.

I decided to wait. I didn't want any accidents. I sat back on the couch and crossed my legs. I picked up the picture and held it in my hands. It was just so nice and well drawn I couldn't stop staring at it.

I heard the bathroom door open. I didn't move. I could hear Shikamaru behind me now. "Why didn't you ask?" I said holding up the picture.

There was silence. I turned around. Shikamaru stood there he looked alittle angry. Small drops of water trickled down his face and chest which I could see because his shirt was open.

"Do you want to know the real reason?" he asked closing his eyes.

What was he talking about ofcourse I wanted to know the real reason. "Yes." I said slowly.

Shikamaru's eyes shot open. "Because when I look at you I see a snobby spoiled arrogant rich girl who is afraid of anything that she thinks is beneath her!" he said surprisingly in a cold controlled tone.

I stared at him. I didn't get it. If he thought that about me was he trying to get me back by making me pose the way he did? I didn't even care about that. My mind was stuck on what he said aboutme being spolied,snobby and afraid of anything that I thought was beneath me. What hurt me the most was being called arrogant. I may have been spoiled but I was not arrogant.

I could feel anger rising in my body. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" I cried standing up and pushing him against the wall.

"I hate when people assume things about me!" I have never thought of anyone as below me." "Do you know what I see when I look at you?" I pounded my fists against his chest.

"I see a selfish, ignorant, rude, lazy guy who dosen't think before he speaks or acts!" tears were dropping down my face now. I was so angry.

"You're right." Shikamaru said putting his hand on my cheek.

I stopped my pounding on his chest and looked up. "What did you say?"

"I said you're right." And I'm sorry."

"F-for w-wh-what?" I asked. My voice was shaky.

"For everything I've ever done to you." For picking up your cellphone in the first place, for giving it back, for bringing you here last night, for taking you to your house earlier, for making you wear that outfit, for painting your picture, for coming in when you were in the shower, for stting beside you, for telling you what I thought of you, and for any other thing I've ever done to you."

"I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to say. He had just apologized for things he had helped me by doing. Why was he making me seem like I was the bag guy.

"Shikamaru I-

"You can go." he said interrupting me.

"What?"

"You can go!" You don't have to do anything you don't want to anymore." You don't have to model for-mmph

* * *

(Shikamaru's pov)

Hinata pressed her soft lips agaisnt mines it was only a brief second before she pulled away.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A nice way to tell you to shut up." she said blushing. "You really don't think before you speak." You almost let me go."

I sighed. I meant everything I said and was about to say.

"I'm sorry too." Hinata said. "I wish there was some way we could just...start over and-

Just then Princess began barking. Hinata pulled away from me and bent down infront of her. "What's wrong?"

Apparently she had been snooping around and she got a bag caught around her foot. Hinata removed it and handed it to me.

I hadn't seen that bag in a long time. I had forgotten what was inside. I opened it and looked inside. There was my mothers flute. I had bought it for her birthday when I was 10.

She had said she liked music but when I gave it to her she frowned and sat it down. I remembered how I felt like the world was over.

"Do you play?" Hinata asked.

I closed my eyes and bought the flute to my lips. I began to play the tune to Thumbilina. the sound echoed through the room.

I had always liked the sound of the flute. It was such a pleasant sound that seemed to bring peace no matter what the situation. I stopped and opened my eyes.

Hinata sat on the couch holding Princess. She was smiling. "That was beautiful!" she said.

"I'm sorry I don't think I know you." I said.

Hinata looked confused.

"I'm Shikamaru Naara." I said holding out my hand.

Hinata smiled and shook my hand. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga." she said.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "Hinata, that's a beautiful name."

I sat down on the couch beside her and we both laughed. It was nice to see her smile. I didn't see her smile often with me.

We talked all night. I told her about my life. She was a great listener. She cried when I said anything sad and she smiled when I did.

Then she told me about her life and family. She cried when she talked about her mother and I she didn't mind that I held her while she did.

She talked about Ino and Sakura. She even told me about what last night.

Soon we were both too tired to talk anymore. Hinata fell asleep in my lap. I didn't want to go to sleep. For some reason I felt like if I did things wouldn't be the same when I woke up.

So I stayed up and stroked her hair while she slept. How I wanted to kiss her. She looked so pleasant and innocent and trusting. That's the only thing that kept me from doing so.

She trusted me. If she didn't she wouldn't have told me everything she did. And she definently would not be laying on a couch beside me with only a T-shirt on.

I touched my lips where she had kissed me earlier. Why couldn't have been longer?

Hinata's eyes opened. "Will play your flute for me again while I play piano?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

Hinata closed her eyes again and began breathing softly.

Things were diffirent between us for sure. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back.

"Heaven"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry the chap was so short but please review. 


	8. Let's get away

**A/N:** _Wow it's been forever since I last reviewed. And I do mean forever. Sorry!  
I just haven't really been interested in this story. I lost all inspiration. I finally decided I must finish after reading a review someone left about how everyone stops writing ShikaHina fics and leaves people hanging or something like that.  
Well anyways here's the next chap. It's not too long._

* * *

"I'm really sorry." "No I'll see you tommorrow at school." "Seriously I'm o.k."

As I laid on the couch I could hear bits and pieces of Hinata's conversation. She had gotten up earlier and called her father and friends. I just listened to her side pretending to be asleep.

Hinata emerged from the kitchen and stretched. She was fully dressed now in the clothes she had wore here.

"Are you up?" she asked plopping down beside me.

"I am now." I said sitting up.

"Sorry if I woke you." she said looking at her phone which she held in her hands.

"It's fine." I said yawning.

Hinata closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "I called my father." she said slowly.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. Was calling her father a good thing? I didn't want to pester her about what he said so I just stared at her.

She opened her mouth and spoke softly. "Apparently my friends have called him a thousand times with rumors I was dead and kidnapped." "So now...he's on his flight back home." "He'll be back tonight."

I nodded. "Aren't you happy?"

Hinata shrugged and stared at the ceiling. She didn't look too happy.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

Hinata bit her lip. "I don't know." she replied softly.

I began to feel shivers. Her words scared me a bit. I don't know why. How could things not be o.k? What was so wrong with her father coming home?

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I know that after this he's going to...he's going to..." Hinata's voice trailed off and she began rocking back and forth. Something was bothering her. I wanted to know what. I hated seeing her like this.

"Shikamaru." Hinata said softly. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"What is it?"

"What do you do when everything you want is right infront of you but there's still so many obstacles blocking your way?"

"It depends on how much you want it." I replied.

"More than anything." Hinata replied.

'Push pas-

**Ring ring**

My anwser was interrpted by the sound of the phone ringing. I didn't want to anwser it.

Hinata stared at me questioningly as if asking was I going to anwser.

I shook my head. "Let it ring."

"You should anwser it." she said lifting her head from my shoulder and sitting up straight.

I got up slowly and reluctantly to anwser the phone. I picked it up and held the reciever to my ear. "Hello." I said impatiently.

"SHIKAMARU!" Tenten cried happily.

"Oh hey." I said a grin claiming my face.

"I miss you soooooooooooooooo much!" she said. "The people here talk to much and they're to hyper." "I never thought I'd miss your laziness of all things." she said.

I chuckled. "I miss you too." I whispered.

Hinata stared at me clutching her cellphone to her chest.

"Say something lazy like." Tenten said.

"Huh?" I asked still staring at Hinata she was looking at the floor.

"Pleeaaaaaaase!" Tenten whined.

"How troublesome." I groaned.

"Thank you!" Tenten cried. "I needed that." "God I miss you!"

"What's so bad about it there?" I asked my gaze still fixed on Hinata. Princess had found her way into her lap and Hinata stroked her fur gently still staring at the floor.

"Uh...everything." Tenten replied. "Everyone's either mourning or up in my business."

I laughed. "Like you have much." I joked.

"Shut up Shika." "I do have business."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" "I don't tell you everything you know?"

"Is that true?" I asked not believing her. Tenten was horrible at keeping secrets.

Tenten didn't say anything.

"Hey are you there?"

"Shikamaru...I have to go." she said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked.

"My mom's coming." "Love ya-I- I mean...I don't...uh...Bye."

Tenten hung up quickly. I stood there holding the reciever in my hands. It wasn't like Tenten saying Love ya was something speacial it wouldn't have even given it a second thought if she hadn't stuttered and got all weird. I wish I could have seen her face. Maybe her mother was there and she didn't want her in her business and saying something like Love ya would create reasons for questioning.

I sighed and hung up the phone.

Hinata looked up at me. She ddin't say anything.

"Tenten." I said sitting back down beside her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"That was Tenten on the phone." I explained. I didn't know why I felt I had to tell her I just did.

She shrugged. "I knew that."

"How did you know?" I asked scratching my head.

"Your facial expression changes when you speak to her, infact...everything about you changes." she replied staring me in the eyes.

I tried to remember when Hinata had ever seen me talk to Tenten. There was the time when she was doing her push ups but still I wasn't diffirent.

"Are you confused?" Hinata asked.

I nodded.

"That makes two of us." she said closing her eyes.

I had no idea what she was talking about. What a drag women could be so confusing.

Suddenly Hinata jumped up off the couch and stood infront of me. "Do you need me today?" she asked.

I stared at her, looking into her beautiful innocent gray eyes. God I needed her so much! But I shook my head. It was funny how I hated Hinata only a few hours ago but now this..this feeling I had now that I understood her(well not fully but better) was so much diffirent. I think after all these years I had made another friend. Tenten had always been my one and only now there was her, Hinata Hyuuga.

She smiled. "Then let's go somwhere."

"Huh?"

"No offense but I'm pretty bored with staying inside." she looked down at Princess. "I think she's a bit restless too." she added smiling. "I think it would be nice if we went out and got some air."

I shrugged. "Uh o.k." I couldn't say no to her. Besides I could how she could get bored. Unlike me she didn't have the liberty of staring at a beautiful face all day and being able to comtemplate on future paintings.

Hinata stared at me as if she was waiting for me to say something.

"What?" I asked finally.

Hinata blushed and shook her head quickly. "It's nothing." she said.

"Huh?" I didn't get it.

"Does the park sound good?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you listening to me?" Hinata asked waving her hand in my face.

"Huh?"

"I said are you listening to me?" Hinata repeated.

"Huh?"

Hinata folded her arms across her chest and pouted. She looked adorable like a small child who couldn't have a lolipop.

I began laughing. "I was just messing with you." I said between laughs.

"Don't do that." she said punching me playfully making me laugh even harder.

Hinata began to giggle herself.

I stood up and streched. "O.k let's get out of here." I said grabbing the keys to my motorcycle from my pocket.

Hinata stood up too.

What she said next i don't think I was meant to hear because I didn't really hear it but I could only make out the words: after this and diffirent. What was she talking about.

"Hinata are you sure you're o.k?" I asked.

She hesistated before nodding.

Hesistation not a good sign.

I didn't question her further. I began to walk towards the door.

* * *

**A/n:** _That's it for this chap.  
Please review._


	9. Park

**A/N:** _Thanks for your reviews.  
Once again this chap won't be long. I kinda lost intrest for this story but I do want to finish it.  
So here's the next chap._

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

"Would you put that away." I said reaching for Shikamaru's pad.

He moved it out of my reach. "There's just so much oppurtunity." he whined.

I gave him a look.

"How troublesome." he mumbled stuffing the pad in his back pocket.

I stared at him. "We came here to have fun right?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said shrugging.

I smiled and ran behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked turning around.

"Oh come on, I only ran behind you because I wanted to be behind you." I said turning him back around.

"O.k..." Shikamaru said confused.

I laughed and jumped on his back.

"WAHHHHH!" he cried nearly tumbling over.

"I'm not that heavy!" i cried hitting him playfully.

"Well it feels like you weigh a ton." he said pretending to waver.

I smiled and leaned over so that my lips were at his ear. "Make me fly." I whispered.

He didn't say anything for awhile.

"Shikamaru?"

"If you wanna fly you got to get higher." he said lifting me up on his shoulders.

I shrieked.

"I have on a skirt!"

He laughed. "Yeah and?"

He began running around the park. I spread my arms out and let the wind hit my face. Princess followed close behind wagging her tail the entire time.

There was this feeling I got when I was with him. It was a feeling I had never felt before. And since I hadn't felt it before I didn't know how to explain it.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I cried as we came crashing down on the ground.

We burst out laughing.

Even though I smiled I couldn't help but cry inside. I knew there was no way this could last much longer.  
-

* * *

(Shikamaru's POV)

"Hinata?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"You're not paying attention to anything I'm saying are you?"

Hinata was laying down her back against the grass as she looked up at the sky. Princess was still running around she would come and sit down a bit before running off somemore.

"What were you saying?" Hinata asked flashing me an innocent look.

I turned over on my side so that I was facing her. "What's on your mind?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Like I believe that." I said. "Tell me maybe I can help."

Hinata sighed. "It's crazy." she said

"Can't be crazier than what I might think if you don't tell me."

Hinata sighed. "Let's...run away." she said slowly.

"What?"

"I told you it was crazy." she said sitting up.

"Why would you want to run away?" I asked sitting up to. "And with me for that matter."

"I was kidding." Hinata said blushing.

Some how I didn't believe her. "Hinata-

"Forget it." she said standing up.

Just then a familiar tune began to play. It was Hinata's cell phone. She removed it from her pocket and stared at the number. "It's him." she whispered.

I didn't know who him was but I didn't ask.

The phone countinued to ring and she countinued to stare at it.

"Are you o.k?" I asked.

She jumped. "Uh...y-yeah." she quickly. "I-I- h-have to go home."

"O.k...I'll drive you." I said standing up and brushing the grass off my pants.

She shook her head. "I think it would be better if I went alone."

I raised an eyebrow. I had my suspisions. Maybe Hinata didn't want her father to see me. There were countless reasons for that.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?"

Without warning Hinata threw her arms around me. "I know we've only really known each other for a night but...I was happy."

"Hinata are you o.k?"

She pulled away from me.

"See ya at school." she said before running off. Princess followed close behind her.

I stood there beyond confused. "How troublesome." I mumbled reaching for my pad.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _I know this was short and all but the next chap will be longer I promise!  
Please review!_


	10. A father's desicion and command

**A/N:** _Thanks for all your reviews.  
Here's the next chap!_

* * *

(Hinata's PoV) 

"Where were you?" my father asked sternly.

I had just entered the house and he stood infront of me his hands folded across his chest.

"I-I was I-

"Where?"

I shook my head.

-

* * *

I layed inside of my bed clutching a pillow tightly as I let warm tears spill down my face.

_(flashback)_

"I don't want you seeing him anymore. Do you undersatnd me Hinata?"

"W-why?"

"Don't question me." my faher said hitting his hand against the wall. The sound caused me to jump. "I have already spoken to Naruto. Things are all worked out and he says he still loves you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you will start seeing Naruto again." my father said.

I shook my head. "I don't want to."

"Hinata, Naruto is the best thing for you. He loves you and you love-

"I don't love him!" I cried.

My father sighed and walked towards me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my forehead. "You're young you don't know what you want."

I pulled away from him. "You're wrong I do know."

"Hinata, don't argue with me. My descision is final."

"I'm n-not arguing w-with you. I just want you to l-listen to m-me."

"No you listen to me! I want what's best for you and if you don't want to comply with that...then I will have to take extreme measures."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what extreme measures were but knowing my father it sounded scary.

My father smiled. "I love you Hinata." he said reaching for me again. I backed away.

He sighed. "I bought you some gifts." he said picking up a small box from the couch. He always thought he could buy me off with gifts. Whenever he was away for long he'd come back with a hundred gifts trying to make it better.

"I'm tired." I said slowly. "Can I go to sleep?"

My father closed his eyes. "Yes Hinata you may go."

_(End of flashback)_

I couldn't believe him! Why? Why was he doing this to me?

I knew whe had always liked Naruto and all but this was just too much. I was afraid to disobey him though. I knew he had power to do so many things.

I just wondered how I would fufil my duties to Shikamaru if I was no longer allowed to see him I was no longer allowed to model for his pictures like I had promised.  
-

* * *

(Shikamaru's POV)

I lay in my room thinking of Hinata. Why did she want to run away before? Why was she acting so weird?

Well normally she was a bit weird. But after I got to know her...

I sighed.

Just then my room door opened. In the darkness I couldn't make out the figure that was there although I could tell it was a person.

Suddenly I felt someone climb into my bed rest their head on my chest and arm around my waist.

"Hinata?" I whispered.

"No it's Tenten!"

I could tell from her voice it was Tentn. I knew she would be back tonight but not back in my apartment.

"Why are you hear?" I asked.

"Long story." she replied sleepily. "Why did you call me Hinata?" she asked lifting her head.

"I don't know."

"The entire house smells like her." Tenten said playing with my hair. "Mind explaining why?"

"Mind explaining your long story of why you're here?" I asked poking her cheek.

I could just imagine her frowning and staring at me evily. "O.k o.k fair enough. But don't think I'm letting this go. Questions will start tomorrow." she said making circles on my chest with her index finger.

"Tenten you're so troublesome." I mumbled.

Tenten rested her head back on my chest. "I missed you too"  
-

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

"Hinata!" Ino shrieked as she hugged me.

Sakura joined the hug too. "I'm sooooo glad you're back!" she said.

"I-I c-acn't breathe."

"Oh sorry." Ino said pulling away and scratching her head. She took a long hard look at me. "You don't look so good. Have you been crying?"

"I'm fine." I replied lowering my head so that she couldn't see my face. I had wore my hair down for the reason.

"So you have to tell us where you were for the last two days." Sakura said putting her hand on my shoulder.

We were infront of our school now. Just standing there. I couldn't believe I had gotten out of bed this morning but I had. As hard as it had been I had gotten dressed and drove to school.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as I began walking towards the school.

"You promised!" Ino cried.

I sighed. Just as I was about to open my mouth to speak I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and it wasn't Ino's or Sakura's. The person turned me around and pulled me into a deep kiss.

It was Naruto. He moved his toungue around in my mouth fast and hard. We had never kissed like this before. I wanted to pull away but his arms were now around me tightly.

He rubbed his hands through my hair and pulled me closer to him still kissing me fast and hard. When he finally pulled away I was breathless. "I missed you." he whispered.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS SOOOOOOO HOT!" both Ino and Sakura cried at the same time.

"N-Naruto you-mmph

Naruto kissed me again this time it was just a peck. "I already know." he whispered. "Your father spoke to me. So now I'm going to apologize about the night at the dance o.k?"

I didn't know what to say.

My legs were weak and I felt like collasping on to the ground.

"Do you forgive me?" Naruto asked.

I shrugged.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba called. He was a few feet away standing by Sasuke. "Let the girls have their reunion." he said.

Naruto blushed. "Uh...o.k." he said backing away from me. "I'll see you later o.k?"

I nodded.

I watched Naruto run over to Sasuke and Kiba. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Me and Naruto were...back toghther.

"Why didn't you tell us you and Naruto were a couple again?" Sakura asked practiaclly squealing.

I shrugged.

Just then the bell rang.

"Shoot!" Sakura cried. "Stupid class."

She turned to me and winked. "You have to tell us all about it later o.k?"

What was there to tell? I was being forced to date Naruto against my will and out of fear of what my father would do if I didn't. I didn't quite feel like telling her that.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Hope you enjoyed it. It was longer than the last like I promised.  
Please review!_


	11. Back at school

**A/N**: _Thank you for all your reviews. Enjoy._

(Shikamaru's POV)

The entire day Hinata avoided me. She never looked up. And if by accident she did she would quickly lower her gaze to the floor, desk, her lap or whatever was beaneath her. Had I really expected her to talk to me in school? I didn't quite mind that she didn't want to be seen around me it was just I'd rather have her act that way all the time than be two faced. Even though I was a bit ticked with her I couldn't help but worry about her. I wondered what her father's reaction to her disaperrance had been.

It was time for lunch. I stuffed my books in my locker and began heading towards the cafeteria.

I took my usual seat and pulled out a pad and pencil. I was hungry but I'd rather not eat the food here. It was horrible.

I could see Hinata at a table with her friends,Sakura and Ino, who squealing like mice. They were so loud. I hated loud people. That was one thing I liked about Hinata. She wasn't loud. Tenten wasn't exactly loud but she never really did shut up. But still even if she was the loudest person in the world I think we'd still be friends.

"Whatcha doing?" Tenten asked sitting down beside me.

"As of now sleeping." I said resting my head on the table.

"Open wide." Tenten commanded.

"Huh?"

"Just open your mouth." Tenten said putting her hand on my shoulder. I did as I was told and she stuffed a fry inside. "Aren't they yummy?" she asked.

They were pretty good and warm. They tasted nothing like cafeteria food. "Where'd you get those?" I asked sitting up.

Tenten smiled. "It's a secret and I'll never tell."

"Whatever." I said grabbing some more fries.

I could feel Tenten staring at me. She wasn't speaking just staring and that wasn't like her.

"What?" I asked turning to look at her.

"You never anwsered my question." she said slowly.

"What question?"

"Why did your house smell like Hinata?"

I paused. I knew she hadn't forgotten although I hoped she had. What was I supposed to say?

"She lost her phone I found it and she got it from me." I said.

"So why did your entire house smell like her?"

Tenten said it as if Hinata smelled bad. Well I know Tenten hated her smell but I loved it. It was just something I couldn't help but feel at piece with. Maybe because it reminded me of the sun and clouds and that type of stuff. Spring happiness. Who knows.

I shrugged.

"She was there longer than to get her phone wasn't she?" Tenten asked tapping her finger against the table.

"Does it really matter?" I asked taking another fry.

"Yes it matters alot." she replied staring at me waiting for my anwser.

I sighed. "She said she'd give me anything I wanted if I returned her phone so...I asked her to be my model."

Tenten stared at me for awhile not speaking just staring.

"Tenten?" I said waving my hand in her face.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you ask her? You said she said you could have anything you wanted. You wanted her?"

I blushed. "No it wasn't like that."

"Then how was it? Everyone says Hinata's been missing this weekend. Did she sleep at your place?"

"Tenten you don't-

"Anwser the question!" she commanded.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

Tenten looked down looked down at the table again. "Here." she said pushing the fries towards me and standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." she said walking away.

I closed my eyes and sighed before getting up and running after her.

I passed Hinata's table. I noticed she wasn't there but I didn't have time to worry about it. I kept on after Tenten. When I reached the hall she wasn't there.

"Tenten where are you?" I said looking around. She couldn't have really gotten far I knew that but still I didn't see her anywhere.

I wondered why she was so mad. I knew she hated Hinata but...o.k so I would be mad if she had Sasuke over at her house but only because I was afraid for her.

"Shikamaru." I heard someone whisper.

"Tenten?" I said turning around.

Behind me stood Hinata. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the storage room along with her and shut the door.

"What do you want?" I asked. "You're really that afraid to be seen around me?"

"No that's not it I-

"Yeah sure." I said cutting her off.

"Shikamaru...you're assuming things about me again." she said slowly. She sounded a bit hurt.

"Well how can I not?"

I couldn't really see her face in the dark storage room but I could almost imagine the look on her face.

She grabbed my hands in hers and rubbed her thumbs against the back of mines gently. "I can't see you." she said slowly. "Not like before."

"I get it." I said.

I knew this was coming although I hoped she wasn't this type of person she was.

"No it's not like that." she said quickly tightening her grip on my hands. "I will still model for you I just have to set a time and stuff."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"You don't understand." she said.

"Then explain."

Hinata took a deep breath. "That weekend we spent toghther was...I can't even explain it. I've never really had such a weird and fun time. I found myself happy. But...my father...he..." Hinata's voice drifted off.

I knew she had been a bit worried about her father before. I wondered what had happened.

"What about him? What did he do?" I asked.

I could hear Hinata sobbing softly. She was really beginning to worry me.

"Hinata what did your father do?"

"H-he-

Just then the door opened and the janitor peeked in. "You kids seriously need to stop making out in-

He paused and stared at Hinata. "Aren't you Hiyashi's daughter?" he asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Oh well in that case you are let off." he said smiling at her but glaring at me. "Just don't let it happen again. I don't want any pregnancies on my watch." he joked.

"T-thank you." Hinata said letting her hair fall in her face so that he wouldn't see her tears.

Once he had left the bell ran and kid began to flock the halls.

"Hurry what did your father do?" I asked.

"HINATA!" Naruto cried grabbing her from behind and kissing her neck. "Where were you?" he whispered.

Hinata bit her lip.

I couldn't believe it! She had gotten back with that guy! Even after what happened.

_He did this._ Hinata mouthed.

I raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about?

"Come on Hina." Naruto said turning her around and grabbing her hand. "I don't want you to miss class. Then your dad would be mad at me."

I watched them go.

What did she mean by what she said. He did this.

It bothered me to see her back with Naruto. Someone who had hurt her so badly. Badly enough to make her run to me.  
-

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

I sat down on my bed and flipped through a magazine as I stroked Princess. I had finished all my homework and there was nothing to do. I had told Naruto I wasn't feeling well when he had earlier asked me to come with him and the rest of my friends to eat out. He offered to stay home with me but I said that was o.k. He insisted but I I just refused. Naruto had changed a bit. It wasn't that he was bad or anything it was just I didn't want to be with him. Not as his girlfriend atleast.

knock knock

"Come in." I said closing the magazine and laying down.

My father opened my room door and peeked in. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I replied closing my eyes.

"I wish you would have gone with Naruto." my father said sitting down on my bed. "I have to leave soon and I won't be back till late."

"Really?" I asked sitting up almost alittle too happily.

My father raised an eyebrow.

"I mean...why?" I asked changing my tone.

"I do have business to take care of." he said rubbing his hands through my hair. "I'll be off this weekend if you want to spend time toghther."

"That would be nice." I said.

Even though I was angry with him I thought it would be nice to spend time with him. Then maybe I could talk to him and he'd listen to the way I felt.

"Hinata, I know you're probly mad at me but I only want what's best for you."

"Well...about that I think-

ring ring

My father jumped up. "I have to go." he said running out the door. "Hope you feel better!" he called back to me.

It must have been for him telling him to hurry.

I sighed. Once again I hadn't really been able to tell my father how I felt. I knew i had only known Shikamaru for a short time but I missed him so much. He was the only person who had ever listened to me.

I had to see him. I wanted to call him but the problem was I didn't have his number. But I did know where he lived.

After making sure my father was really gone I changed my clothes and ran outside leaving Princess in my room with her dinner.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Please review._


	12. Pleas

**A/N:** _Thanks for your reviews.  
Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

(Shikamaru's PoV)

I had so much on my mind. I couldn't figure out what Hinata meant. I trusted her though. I knew there must be a good reason why she was with Naruto although I couldn't think of not one. I trusted her because the way her voice sounded when she had said I was assuming things about her again.

I sighed. It bugged me to imagine Naruto kissing her neck and it bugged me more that it kept popping in my head.

I looked at my phone. I was waiting for it to ring, hoping Tenten would call. She wouldn't anwser any of my calls and I had left nearly a thousand messages by now. I couldn't stand it any longer. I stood up and headed outside.  
-

* * *

I knocked n tenten's door and waited. I would have just walked in like usual but the door was locked. It was nearly 2 minutes before her mom anwsered the door.

"Tenten's upstairs." she said opening the door.

I nodded and ran upstairs. I knocked gently on her room door.

"Go away!" she cried.

"It's me Shikamaru." I said.

"Like that makes things better." she snapped. "Get the hell outta my house!"

I sighed and pushed the door opened.

She was sitting on her bed. She looked completly surprised that I had just walked in.

"You can't just- aaaaaah!

She began screaming as I lifted her off her bed and threw her across my shoulder. "What are you doing!" she cried.

"I'm taking you back to my place. I wanna show you something."

"Get off of me!" she cried pounding on my back. "I hate you!"

"I love you too, Tenten." I said walking down the stairs.

Tenten's mother took one look at us and then went back to her tv show.

"MOM!" Tenten cried. "Help!"

Her mother looked up again and sighed. "Don't bring her back pregnant o.k?" she said before turning back to the tv.

"He's kidnapping me!" she cried as I opened the door.

"Tenten would you shut up." I said walking towards my motorcycle. I sat her down on it and climbed on behind her. "Drive." I commanded.

She turned to look at me. "You're actually gonna let me drive?"

"Yeah."

I never allowed Tenten to drive because of safety reasons. The girl was a hazard waiting to happen.

"You actually trust me with your life when I'm mad at you and all?" she asked.

I nodded.

She grinned evily. "O.k strap up and hold on tight cause you're dead!"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "If I die you die too remember that"  
-

* * *

"We're sooo cute!" Tenten cried holding up a picture of both of us.

I remembered that day well. We were seven and we said we were gonna draw a picture of each other. I drew her perfectly and she drew me as well...a stick man. We were both holding up our pictures in front of the camera. Tenten was smiling hard and I looked bored.

I smiled. "You look scary." I said taking the picture from her.

"No you look scary." she said pointing to the stick man.

We both bursted out laughing. I was so glad she was talking to me again. We sat on my couch looking through pictures of us that I had kept over the years.

"I'm hungry." she said standing up.

"So am I."

"You're always hungry Shika." she said poking my nose. "I'm gonna cook something." she said walking towards the kitchen.

I smiled and tilted my head back. Tenten said she wasn't mad at me anymore but I had to promise to air the house out. I reluctantly promised. I loved Hinata's smell and I wanted to smell it everyday.

knock knock

"I got it." I called to tenten as I stood up and walked towards the door.

I opened it slowly and stared out. There stood Hinata.

I blinked. "Hinata...you're here...right now?" I whispered.

"I-is this a b-bad time?" she asked.

I stretched my head back to look in the kitchen. Tenten was nowhere insight.

"Uh...no." I said. "Just give me a few minutes." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. I pressed my fingers to her lips. "Shhhh."

She nodded. I led her back to my room. "Can you...hide?"

She looked confused.

"Just for a minute o.k? Tenten's here and-

"I get it." she said nodding. "So um...where?"

I looked around quickly before choosing the closet. "Hurry o.k?" she whispered.

"O.k"  
-  
By the time I finally got Tenten to leave(believe me it wasn't easy) it was 6:00pm. Hinata had been in the closet for an hour and thirty minutes now.

I sighed and ran towards the door opening it. "I'm so sorry I-

I paused and stared at Hinata. She was asleep against the wall. She breathed slow and even breaths. I leaned down infront of her.

"Hinata." I whispered softly.

She didn't anwser. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to my bed setting her down gently. I sat down myself and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and calm I didn't have the heart to wake her so instead I pulled out a pad and began to draw.

After a few minutes I realized I was infact no longer drawing but just staring at her entranced by her beauty. It took everything inside of me to keep from touching her. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to kiss her even if it was just on the cheek. "Just a little one." I said outloud as I inched closer to her. I leaned my face closer to hers but right before my lips touched her cheek she turned and my lips pressed against her lips.

I paused unsure of what to do. I knew maybe I should move but when you're in a kiss so angelic like this one you don't want to move.

Hinata's eyes opened slowly.

I pulled back quickly. "It's not what you think!"

She looked at me before blushing. "I'm sorry I fell asleep." she said looking down at the bed.

"Uh...really it was my fault. I'm sorry I took so long. I know it was a drag waiting in that dark closet. I know how you're afraid of the dark and all."

"It's fine." she said pushing her hair behind her ear.

There was silence as she stared at the bed.

"So uh...what's going on?"

"Shikamaru...my father's making me date Naruto."

"Huh?"

"He's making me date him. He says it's best for me and that I can't see you anymore or else..."

"Or else what?"

She shrugged. "He'll do something. I don't know what."

I nodded slowly. "So you can't see me anymore?"

"No-I mean yes I can. Well I will."

"You're gonna disobey your father?"

"Only for alittle while until this weekend then I can talk with him and get things settled."

"So...maybe you shouldn't see me until then."

Hinata looked up. "What?"

"Maybe you shouldn't see me until you talk to him."

"What are you saying?" she asked slowly.

"I don't want you to get in trouble. Like you said there's no telling what your father might do and-

"I can't!" Hinata cried. "I don't care what he does!"

"I do."

Hinata shook her head. "I just...can't be away from you. I d-don't know what it is b-but I can't. You make me happy. More than any gift my father has ever showered on me."

She inched closer to me so that she was in my face now. "I always knew something was missing in my life I just didn't know what. And now I find you and...he's not taking this away from me!"

"Hinata...I think you're confused."

"Huh?"

"You don't feel that way about me. You aren't sure what you want."

Hinata stared at me tears dripping down her face. "Why do you people always try to tell me how I feel? I know what I want!" she placed her hand on my cheek. "I want you. No...I need you."

I looked down. "I'll take you home." I said slowly.

"Huh? No." she said shaking her head.

"Until you speak with your father I can't...I can't do this."

"Shikamaru?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble." I said standing up.

"I said I don't care!" Hinata cried climbing off the bed and grabbing my hand.

I didn't say anything. It hurt to talk. As much as I wanted to be with her I couldn't until she settled thing with her father. There was no telling what he would do to her if he found out and I couldn't risk that.

"Where does your father think you are now?"

Hinata tightened her grip on my hand. "Home."

"How troublesome." I sighed. "Come let's hurry." I said pulling her along with me towards the door.

"Don't take me home. Please." she pleaded.

I stopped and closed my eyes.

"Shikamaru?"

I broke away from her grasp and headed towards the door. "This discussion is over. I'm taking you home"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it foe this chap. It wasn't so long since I updated so quick.  
Please review!_


	13. Stay and draw

**A/N**: _Thank you for all your reviews here's the next chap._

(Hinata's POV)

My head hurt a bit from all the crying. But it felt good to hold on to Shikamaru. The ride to my house was silent. I think I ran out of tears at the moment because I could no longer cry. It felt terrible when Shikamaru stopped the motorcycle infront of my house.

I didn't move. Instead I tightened my grip on his waist.

"Hinata." he whispered.

"P-please walk me." I said slowly. "It's dark."

He nodded.

I reluctantnly let go of him and climbed off the bike. I took his hand in mines and began walking towards my house. I couldn't really see anything since all the lights outside were off.

"Ow!" i cried tripping over something. I fell to the ground bringing Shikamaru with me.

I could feel water falling on me. It was the sprinkler that I had tripped over and it was spraying like mad now.

I giggled.

Shikamaru helped me up. By then we were both soaked.

We made our way to the door. I didn't let go of his hand though. "Walk me to my room." I whispered.

"Hinata I-

"My father's not home." I said cutting him off.

"I know but-

"Please." I pleaded. I'll give you a towel."

He sighed. "I'll dry off and leave."

I smiled. "Great!"

I opened the door to my house and dashed upstairs. I was still holding Shikamaru's hand. I was just so happy to be with him. I didn't want him to leave.

"Slow down." Shikamaru said tripping over a stair.

"Sorry." I said.

I pushed the door to my room open and turned on the light.

"I'll be right back." I said running to the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and headed back.

Shikamaru was looking around my dresser.

"Do you have any markers?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Markers." he repeated.

"Um...maybe in there." I said pointing to a little black box that I kept pencils and stuff in. "Why?"

He shrugged. I threw the towel at his back. "Take your time."

I looked at my floor. I was really wetting it. My clothes were dripping all over the place. Without thinking I removed my skirt and shirt. I picked up the wet clothes and turned around.

Shikamaru who was just standing up paused.

I felt my face turn beet red. Where was my common sense. I felt senseless around this guy. I was doing things I would never had thought of doing before. It was funny. I had never felt this way around Naruto. I never thought loosing your mind in love felt so good.

"Don't look!" I cried.

Shikamaru laughed. "O.k..." he said turning around.

I looked around my room frantically for something to throw on. Shikamaru was standing by the closet. I moaned.

He turned around.

"No!" i cried. "What do I do?"

"What a drag." he said grinning. "How about put on a shirt." he added walking towards me. He held a dry shirt of mines in his hands. He pulled it over my head and helped me get my arms through. I felt like a child but I didn't mind. I liked the way this felt.

I blushed again. "I need pants." I whispered.

He pulled away from me. "You have to get those on your own." he walking towards the door. "See ya." he said opening my room door.

"Wait!" I cried after him.

He stopped and turned around. "Look Hinata. I'm really trying my hardest not to kiss you."

"If it's so hard stop trying." I whispered.

He shook his head. "Talk to your father." he said turning back to the door.

I ran after him and squeezed past him so that I was infront of him. "If you won't kiss me I'll kiss you." I said pressing my lips against his. He allowed my toungue to enter and explore his mouth. I pushed him backwards until we reached my bed. He fell backwards onto it and I climbed over him still kissing him. I moved my hands up his body. He wasn't kissing me back he just let me kiss him. He didn't touch me either.

I pulled my lips from his. "I get it." I said climbing off him.

"It's not that I don't want you." he said. "I care about you."

I nodded.

Shikamaru sat up and looked at me. "I found some markers." he said holding up a red and black marker.

"Huh?"

"Lay down." he ordered.

I was completly confused but I did it anyway. Shikamaru layed down beside me. He opened the red marker and bought it to my stomach and began writing.

It was cold and it felt weird. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh." he said.

I frowned and closed my eyes. After awhile I got used to the feel of been drawn on.

Finally Shikamaru put the tops on both markers and examined his work.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see." he said handing me the markers. i took them in one hand with thte other I reached for my shirt. I had to see what he had drawn. I had layed there for nearly 20 mins.

He grabbed my hand. "Wait till I'm gone." he said.

"But-

"Just do it o.k?"

I nodded.

Shikamaru stood up and headed for my room door. "See ya." he said disappearing out of my sight.

I jumped up and ran to the door just as he appeared again.

"AHHHHH!" i cried.

"I was just going to tell you it washes off...I think." he said looking confused. "Well I got to go. For real this time."

He waved and took off down the hall. I ran to my window and waited until he got outside. I watched him pull away.

I couldn't wait until this weekend. I just hoped my father listened to me.

I layed down in my bed and closed my eyes. I ran my fingers across my stomach. It wasn't the same as when Shikamaru did it. I sighed.

I wouldn't look at it until tomorrow.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Sorry it was so short.  
Please review!_


	14. Talk

**A/N:**_ Thanks for all your reviews.  
here's th next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

The first thing I did when I woke up was look in the mirror at my stomach. I smiled as I studied what Shikamaru had written.

_Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules. Then you must forget the rules and play from your heart_

He had drew small music symbols dancing around the words. It was truly beautiful.  
-

* * *

The next few days went by so slow. It seemed that when I was with Shikamaru our moments went by so fast but when we were apart time seemed to go as slow as a snail in a bucket of beans. I hated being away from him it was like torture but I knew all the suffering would be over after this weekend. Me and Shikamaru would finally be toghther.

"Hey Hina!" Naruto said kissing my cheek.

That was another thing I had to endure. Kisses from Naruto. He kissed me all the time. It helped a little to pretend it was Shikamaru but the truth was I didn't know what Shikamaru's kissed felt like. He had never kissed me before.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"Kiss me." Naruto said squeezing my hand.

I reluctantly kissed his cheek and forced a smile. We were at his house studying. My father had recommended I do this today and I didn't want to refuse.

"You look happy." he said wrapping his arm around me. I was happy even this couldn't bring me down. It was Saturday and my father would be here any minute now to pick me up from me and Naruto's study session.

"I like studying." I said softly.

Naruto smiled. "I hate studying but I love you so..." his voice drifted off as he played in my hair.

I held my breath.

"What's that?" Naruto asked sitting up straight and pointing to my book.

_(flashback)_

I was walking home from school. I had practically snuck away from Naruto then spent twenty minutes trying to convince Ino and Sakura I was o.k.

"Hinata!" I heard someone call after me.

I turned around to see Shikamaru. I smiled and touched my stomach.

He laughed. "So you read it?"

"Ofcourse. If not I would have died of suspense."

"I know it may seem hypocritical." he said slowly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's not." he said looking at the ground.

"I don't get it." I said confused.

Shikamaru began to dig in his pocket. He removed two folded sheets of paper. "Here." he said holding it out to me.

I took it slowly. "What's this?" I asked.

"You left these at my house." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

I opened the first paper slowly. It was the picture he drew of me sleeping on his couch. "You're giving this to me?"

"I'm giving it to you in hope that we'll have much more moments like these." he replied.

"We will." I said nodding and unfolding the other paper. This one was the picture he drew of me in the sexy ninja outfit. My face turned beet red.

"What a drag. You don't like it?"

"N-no that's not it. I love it! I really do! It's brilliant and-mmph

Shikamaru clasped his hand over my mouth. "I was just joking." he said removing his hand again.

"Oh..."

"Well I guess I'll see ya." he said backing up.

I wanted to ask him to walk me home but I knew he probly wouldn't so instead I just watched him go. I envied Tenten. She got to see him everyday.

"I love you so much." I said in a whisper.

_(end of flashback)_

I grabbed the book and stuffed it inside my shoulder bag. I had a habit of carrying the pictures around with me. I just didn't feel safe leaving them alone. "Nothing." I said standing up.

Naruto scratched his head and shrugged. "Your father's outside."

I let out asigh of relief. "Well I have to go. I can't my father waiting." I said dashing towards the door.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried after me.

I paused with my hand on the knob.

"I love you." he whispered.

I didn't say anyhting. My heart was racing so fast.

"I really do." he added still whispering. "Not because your father wants me to but because I can't help it. I just though you might want to know that."

I didn't know what to say.

"Don't keep your father waiting." he said moving my hand from the knob and opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow o.k?"

I bit my lip and ran down the stairs. When I reached my father's car I held my hand on the handle awhile before opening the door and sitting down beside him. I set my shoulder bag on the floor beside my feet.

"Hello." my father said kissing my cheek.

I smiled. "This is nice." I said folding my hands in my lap.

"What's nice?" my father asked confused.

"That your driving me instead of taking a limo or something." I replied.

"Would you rather we took a limo?"

I shook my head quickly. "No no this is fine."

"Whatever makes you happy." he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

There was silence as my father countinued driving. I didn't want to say anything to him until we got to the restuarant. We made two stops. First my father took me to get a bracelet. He let me pick it out too. Then I went into a music shop to look at instruments while he waited in the car.

We pulled up in the parking lot and my father escorted me in like we were a couple. I didn't really like expensive restuarants like this. I'd rather sit and eat a burger with my dad but this made him happy so I was here.

"I'll order for you." my father said when the waitress arrived.

I nodded slowly and stared at my hands. I didn't listen to what he ordered I just knew what it was. He didn't know me too well now. He just knew what I used to like when we came here and I bet that's what he ordered.

"How's school?" he asked once we were alone again.

"Like usual I'm doing great in everything except math." I replied playing with my glass.

"You need a tutor."

The way he said it I couldn't tell if he was asking or question or making a statement. So I didn't say anything.

"I'll get you one." he countinued.

I smiled. I could think of one person I wanted to turor me. Shikamaru was good in math. He had told me when we talked but I didn't actually realize until math class one day when the teacher called him up to work out a problem on the board. He had anwsered it without even getting up. That would have taken me hours.

"So...I think you and Naruto should take another step into your relationship." he said taking a sip of his drink.

"Excuse me?"

"Marriage is a bit far off but engagment is-

"No." I said cutting him off.

He raised an eyebrow.

"About that...I don't...love Naruto." I said. My hands were trembling.

My father sighed. "Here you go again with that. What is making you think this way?"

"I don't love him." I repeated.

"And exactly who do think you love?"

"Shikamaru." I replied looking down at the table. I was so afraid to look up. I could feel the anger pouring from my father. When my father didn't say anything I looked up. I was right his face was red with anger. "He's really nice and kind and smart and charming you should meet him."

My father just stared at me.

"He's an artist." I countinued.

"Hn." my father said reaching in his pocket. he removed two folded sheets of paper. "And I suppose he draws things like these?" he asked placing them on the table.

My heart skipped a beat. These were the pictures he had drawn of me. He must have went through my bag when I wasn't in the car.

He folded his arms across his chest. "You posed for those? Were you forced?"

"You...went through my things?" I asked looking up at him.

"Hinata!" he said sternly as he lifted up the picture of my laying on the couch. "He was around while you slept?"

I could feel warm tears streaming down my face. "It wasn't like that."

"I don't believe that. He's done things to you hasn't he?"

"No!" I cried. "He wouldn't! Even if I begged him he wouldn't!"

"It's like you're hypnotized, Hinata. You can't see that he's just using you."

"Using me? For what? What could he possibly want?"

"Money."

"He's not like that. Just talk with him you'd see."

My father shook his. "I won't talk to him and neither will you."

I couldn't speak. I knew what my father would say next would be heart wrenching.

"Tomorrow I will look for an escort for you. This person will basicaly watch over you in school and whenever I'm not around."

"But Father-

"Let this Shikamaru know that if he comes near you I will have him arrested"  
-

* * *

(Shikamaru's PoV)

I sat on my couch waiting for Hinata to call with the news. I just hoped her father had listened to her. I hoped we could be toghther.

It was 12:00am already and she still hadn't called. I was beginning to think the worse. Maybe Hinata had realized that she didn't really love me. I thought of that sometimes. It was hard to believe that she really loved me. It had only been two days we had been toghther and besides what could she possibly find in me? Maybe she was just confused and she would realize it soon.

knock knock

I jumped up and walked to the door. I opened it slowly half expecting to see Tenten. She came here often at late hours saying her mom was getting on her nerves and she needed to sleep here. It wasn't Tenten. It was Hinata. Her face was streamed with tears. She threw her arms around me and buried her face in my chest causing me to step back alittle.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"H-he said no." she said sobbing. "He w-won't let me see you. He's even hiring a body guard."

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. "Why?" I asked.

"He thinks you've hypnotized me and you want money and you don't love me. He thinks I'm confused and I don't know what I want and I just think I love you."

"Hinata maybe he's ri-

"No!" she cried. "Don't tell me I'm confused! Don't tell me I don't know what love is! Just tell me that you won't leave me. That you'll stick with me through this. I don't want you to promise me the moon and the stars I just want you to promise you'll stay under them with me. So please...promise me."

I took a deep breath. "I promise."

"You know...when I first saw Thumbilina my father told me that it was fake. That she couldn't fall inlove with the prince in one night. He said it so much that I began to believe it. But then...you happened and I realized how real it was. I love you."

"I love you too." I said kissing her forehead.

"I just don't know what to do." she said still sobbing. My chest was wet with tears.

"I want to talk him." I said closing my eyes.

"What?" Hinata asked pulling away.

"I said I want to talk to him." I repeated.

"What will you say?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll just...speak from my heart." I replied wiping her tears with my thumb.

"What if that dosen't work?"

"It has to"  
-

* * *

**A/N**: _That's it for this chap please review._


	15. To end in tears

**A/N:**_Thank you for all your reviews!  
Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

_(Shikamaru's POV)_

"Shikamaru?" Tenten said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's me." I replied.

I stood at her doorway. It was 2:00am and I had just said goodbye to Hinata before coming here.

"What's wrong?" she asked a concerned look on her face.

I shrugged. "Life's a drag. I just need to rest my head in your lap and think." I said pushing my way through the door and pulling her towards the couch.

"Uh...um...o.k." Tenten said following me to her couch. "But why here?" she asked sitting down.

I didn't say anything. I just layed my head down in her lap.

She rubbed my cheek gently. "You smell like Hinata." she whispered.

I didn't say anything.

"She was there again wasn't she?"

"Yeah."

Tenten took a deep breath. "You pr-

"Look, I don't need to you yell or argue with me right now. I'm stressed enough as it is. I have so much on my mind."

"Hinata right?"

"I love her."

Tenten was silent. I couldn't see her face and I didn't want to imagine how angry she must look.

"Love? Are you sure?" she asked slowly.

That wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I had expected her to start yelling or something.

"I'm sure." I replied.

"You haven't even known her long." Tenten said. Her voice was still surprisingly calm.

"It dosen't matter. I love her."

She sighed. "How much?"

"Enough to face her father tomorrow." I smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Her father dosen't want us to be toghther." I explained. "He dosen't believe we really love each other. That or he dosen't want to believe."

"Maybe...he's right." Tenten said slowly. "Maybe you should just forget about her."

I turned over so that I was laying on my back and facing her. "You once told me not to base my decisions on the advice of people who don't have to deal with the results. Right?"

She frowned but nodded.

"The know the results of giving up will only be pain"  
-

* * *

"Please." I heard Hinata pleading from the other side of the door. I was standing outside of her house. Her father was extremly angry and he didn't want to even talk to me.

I heard her father sigh. A minute later Hinata pulled the door open and bit her lip.

I took a deep breath. I didn't see her father anywhere.

"He's upstairs." she explained. "His office is the third door to the left. He says I can't come."

I nodded.

She kissed my cheek. "I hope this works." she whispered.

I didn't say anything back. Instead I took another deep breath and exhaled deeply as I began walking up the stairs. I didn't know why but I was stalling. Maybe because I didn't know what was going to happen. I hated this feeling.

I stopped infront of the office door which was cracked a bit.

"Enter." Hiyashi said before I could even raise my hand to knock.

I pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside. My gaze was at the floor. I knew maybe I should look at him but I couldn't.

"Sit." he ordered.

I found the chair infront of him and sat down.

There was silence as he stared at me. His eyes were cold and frightening.

"So you're Shikamaru Naara." he said breaking the silence.

"Yes." I replied.

He sighed. "I'll make you a deal. I give you Five hundred grand and you leave my daughter alone. How's that sound?"

"No." I replied without hesistation.

"Difficult." he mummered. "How about I raise the price another Five? What do you say then?"

I shook my head. "I don't want money."

"Then what do you want?" he asked confused.

"I want your daughter. I love her."

"Here you kids go talking about love again. You don't even know what it is. Howlong have you known my daughter?

"Ten days."

He sort of laughed to himself. "Ten days? What the hell is that? You don't love my daughter you're just using her."

"I do love her. What would I want to use her for?"

He shrugged. "I don't know you guys are all the same if it's not one thing it's the other."

"Do you...know what love is?" I asked staring at him.

He raised an eyebow. "Excuse me?"

"Do you know what love is?"

"OFCOURSE I KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" he shouted. Then in a lower voice he countinued. "I was married for 15 years."

I nodded. "So you know how love can change your whole perspective of the world. How it can make you feel like you're living for the first time. How it seems timeless and unstoppable. How it can be painful when you loose it."

He was silent.

"Your daughter loves me." I said standing up. "If you loved her too then you'd let us be toghther."

He frowned. "Don't tell me I don't love my daughter!"

I shook my head. "I'm not saying that you don't love her. I'm just asking you to show me how much."

"I don't take orders from you!" he said angrily.

I took a deep breath and lowered myself to my knees. "I begging you and I don't ever beg. Please let me be with her and I swear to you that I'll never hurt her or make her cry and I'll always by her. Just give me a chance to prove it. Please."

There was silence. I didn't move.

"Lift your head." he said after what seemed like eternity.

I obeyed.

"Come closer." he said motioning for me to come there. I obeyed once again. He stood up so that his mouth was to my ear. "My final anwser is no." he said sternly.

He sat back down and pointed to the door. "Go." he ordered.

My heart was racing. Why was he doing this? I wnated to scream and yell but I knew it would get me nowhere. He wasn'y going to change his mind. I exhaled deeply. "Can I see her before I leave?"

He shook his head and stood up following me out his office and downstairs.

Hinata stood at the bottom of the stares fidgeting with her fingers. "You said yes?" she asked her father when she saw us.

I couldn't bring myself to look at her.

I could hear her heart sinking. "Why!" she cried.

"Get out!" her father commanded me.

Hinata reached for my hand but her father pulled her back and held her tightly so that she couldn't move. "No!" she cried. "I love him! Let me go! I love him!"

"GET OUT!" he cried again.

I turned to look at Hinata and her father. She was still screaming and crying.

"I love you." I said before turning around and opening the door.

"Don't leave me!" she cried.

I wanted to stay so badly. I wanted to rescue her from her father's hands but I knew I couldn't and it hurt so bad.  
-

* * *

**A/N**: _That's it for this chap. Please review._


	16. Meeting at the fair

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews and patience.  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

"And so what does that all come out to? Hinata? Hinata are you listening?"

I looked up and blinked. I hadn't been paying attention. I had been staring out the window.

Haru sighed. He was the tutor my father hired for me. He was really patient with me considering I was never listening to him and I never anwsered any of his questions.

It had been three days since Shikamaru had talked to my father. I hadn't talked since then. It seemed like my voice had been stolen from me as I watched my fatehr burn the pictures Shikamaru had drew. I had ran out of tears that night. Even though tears didn't flow from my eyes they streamed from heart and soul. I missed him so much.

My father had gone through with the bodyguard thing. "My body guard, Kakashi, was always around. Although he may have seemed to be reading his book he was very much alert with what was going on around him. He didn't let me see Shikamaru at all. He was around during school too so not even there. So therefore I had no reason to talk or be happy.

"Naruto's here for you." Kakashi said from my doorway.

"I guess I better leave." Haru said standing up. "Uh...study those pages we went over okay?"

I didn't move.

He sighed and walked out the door.

"I'm sending him up." Kakashi said once Haru left.

Once again I was silent. I stared at the floor.

Kakashi stared at me a bit before walking away. It wasn't long before Naruto walked through my room door.

"Hey Hinata!" he said smiling happily.

I layed back on my bed and turned to the side staring at the window.

Naruto climbed over me and turned me over so that we were facing each other. He kissed me lightly on the lips. "I love you." he whispered. "I want you to be happy and you look really sad." his voice was full of concern.

I closed my eyes.

I could feel him frown. "What do you wanna do today?" he asked running his hands through my hair. "You can't just stay inside all the time."

Naruto climbed off of me and took my hand. "I'm taking you out." he said pulling me up.

-

* * *

(Shikamaru's POV)

"You made a C!" Tenten cried as she examined my math test. "You're like a math whiz what the hell happened?"

"I couldn't concetrate." I replied staring at the ceiling.

"Hinata huh?" she asked sitting down beside me.

"I miss her." I mumbled.

Tenten sighed. "It dosen't have to affect your everyday life does it? You're acting like a zombie."

"I just can't believe he said no." I said sitting up. "I literally begged him and he still...said no."

Tenten put her hand on my back. "Forget about it."

"It's not that easy. Even if I tried to forget to breathe I'd end up doing it because I'm compelled to do so. That's how loving Hinata feels. It's like breathing, I can't stop or forget even if I tried."

"Love's like that huh?" Tenten said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Well you're not the only one in love." she whispered. "You're my friend and I love enough to not let you sulk like this. We're going out"  
-

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

"Uh...really we're fine." Naruto said staring at Kakashi. "You can relax I'll take good care of her."

"My job is to look after her and that's what I'm going to do." Kakashi replied putting his book in his back pocket.

Naruto sighed. "Seriously man, I got it. I'm sure her dad wouldn't mind if we spent some time alone."

Kakashi sighed. "Just this once."

Naruto grinned and pulled me along with him into the gates of the fair. It was so loud and noisy. Kids and teens were screaming, running around, ridining rides, and just having fun.

Fun...that was something I missed.

"Cotton candy!" Naruto said pointing to a cotton candy stand. "Red's your favorite right?" he asked.

Without waiting for a reply he began running towards the stand dragging me behind him.

We waited in the line behind four other kids. Finally when we got to the front of the line he ordered two cherry flavored cotton candy sticks.

"Here." he said handing one to me.

"Oh let's ride that one! Shikamaru!"

My heart skipped a beat. I began searching the crowd for Shikamaru. I spotted him over by the ferris wheel with Tenten.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked.

"N-nothing." I said speaking for the first time in the past three days.

Naruto looked confused.

"I have to...go to the r-restroom." I lied.

"Okay...I'll walk you." he said.

I shook my head. "S-stay right here, please." I said kissing his cheek.

He blushed a bit and nodded. "Uh...okay."

First I glanced around to see if Kakashi was anywhere insight. When I didn't see him I slipped into the crowd. I paused and listened carefully for Tenten or Shikamaru's voice but I didn't hear either of them. Where were they?

I frowned and stared ahead of me.

Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. Shikamaru stood behind me along with Tenten.

I couldn't even speak because my voice was choking up and tears were already forming in my eyes.

"Are you alone?" Shikamaru asked taking my hands.

I shook my head. "N-naruto."

"I see..." he said staring at me. "You look beautiful."

His words only made the tears fall. Why was my father torturing me like this. Shikamaru was all I wanted and even more. I needed him.

He pulled me into a hug and held me tight. "Don't let me go." I whispered.

"I wish it were that simple." he whispered back.

"It's still there. It's not fading."

"Huh?"

"What you wrote. It hasn't faded all the way." I explained.

He laughed a bit. "Really?"

I nodded.

There was silence as he squeezed me tighter. "I can't live like this." he whispered. His mouth at my ear.

"Me neither. But...what do we do?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still thinking." he replied.

He pulled away from me and ran his fingers through my hair. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"You don't have to ask."

He put his hand on my cheek and leaned his face closer to mines.

"HINATA!" I heard Naruto yell.

I jumped back.

"You have to go?" he asked.

I nodded. "If my father caught me he'd..."

"I know." Shikamaru said sighing.

I blinked back more tears and began backing up. Naruto was still shouting my name.

Suddenly I felt someones hand on my shoulder. "What do we have here?" I heard Kakashi say from behind me.

"I got l-lost." I said quickly.

"Hm..." Kakashi said turning me around. "I should have known better than to let you wander around with Naruto." he said shaking his head. He looked past me towards Shikamaru. "I could take action now but I believe in second chances. So I will warn you now. Stay away from Hinata or you will regret it."

"That's stupid." tenten said crossing her arms.

"Well that's life." Kakashi replied shrugging. "And my job as well."

With that he pushed me on away from Shikamaru and Tenten.  
-

* * *

**A/n:** _That's it for this chap. Sorry it was so short.  
Please review!_


	17. with you

* * *

**A/N**: _**I know I took forever to update so I made this one longer than the last few chaps. I hope you enjoy. Oh thanks for all your reviews. Here goes nothing.**_

* * *

(Shikamaru's POV)

"What is this?" I asked removing a balled brown piece of something from Tenten's locker. It was the last day of school and everyone was cleaning their lockers. I was helping Tenten with hers since mines was empty.

"I have no idea." Tenten replied pointing to the trash and making a face.

"You scare me." I said tossing the into the trashcan.

"What are talking about? I'm sure it was something of yours." Tenten said shoving me.

"How troublesome." I said shaking my head. It was just like Tenten to blame it on me.

"Tired already?" Tenten asked.

"Give me a few seconds." I said, slidding down to the floor and leaning against the wall.

"Lazy much?" Tenten mumbled.

I chuckled and let my gaze wonder. I had been trying to avoid looking that way but I couldn't help it anymore. Hinata, Sakura and Ino who all had lockers beside eachother were cleaning toghther. Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto were along with them. They were just providing conversation. Well not Naruto. He remained silent. I watched Kiba talk he nudged Hinata who forced a smile and turned back to her locker. Kakashi stood a few feet away from the group, his head in a book. I could tell that although he may look like his attention was there he was watching me. There was noway I could get to Hinata.

"You're not helping." Tenten sang as she squatted down infront of me.

"Yeah...helping."

Tenten sighed and followed my gaze to Hinata and her friends. "Oh...I see." she said standing back up and stretching.

"You got a sheet of paper?" I asked looking up at her.

"Uh..." she said sid digging in her locker. She found a sheet of paper and handed it to me.

"Pen?"

"Will a pencil do?" she asked, sighing and holding it out to me.

I took the pencil from her hands and rested the sheet of paper on my knee and scribbled down a few words. When I was done I crumbled it up into a ball.

"What's that?" Tenten asked.

"It's for Hinata." I said standing up.

She frowned. "And how exactly do you plan on getting it to her?"

"Like this." I said balling my fist with the paper inside. "We're done right?" I asked, nodding to Tenten's locker.

"I'm done." she said. "No thanks to you." she added sticking out her tongue.

"Then let's get going."

I began walking towards the exit of the school. Just before we passed Hinata and her crew I dropped the ball of paper on the floor and gently kicked it with my foot. I had already done the calculations in my head and planned a few moves ahead. From the angle I kicked the ball and with the force I kicked it with it would hit Hinata's foot which she would feel because she wore sandals. She would bend down to pick it up and Naruto or one of her friends would probly ask what it was. She would say trash and wal to the trash can but instead of getting rid of it she would keep it and read it later.

"You sure that's gonna work?" Tenten asked looking back at Hinata.

"I wouldn't worry so much about it." I said shrugging. "But on to more important things. There is something I really need to speak to you about"  
-

* * *

I sat on my bed along with Naruto. Once again we were studying toghther. He was very queit. Too queit. I could tell something was bothering him. I didn't exactly hate Naruto and he was always trying to cheer me up so I found it only fair to to check if he was o.k.

"Naruto?" I said setting my book in my lap and leaning my head low so I could see his eyes.

"Huh?" he asked looking up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah...I'm fine." he replied.

I bit my lip as I stared at him. I knew he was far from fine. He always said he was when he was so not. I had always known how to make him talk. It was so weird now. I eased my hand over his. "What is it?" I asked calmly.

"You say that with feeling." he said chuckling a bit. "Like you actually care."

What was he talking about? For some reason his words hurt. "W-what do you m-mean?" I asked, my voice wavering a bit.

"Ever since we've gotten back toghther you haven't really said a word to me. I love you Hinata and you don't seem to feel the same way. And then...Shikamaru...what's going on between you two?" Naruto asked his voice was shaky and his fist clenched.

I didn't know what to to say. Was there any right way to respond to this? I fidgeted with my fingers, sweat practically pouring down my face. My heart was thudding in my chest. Why was I so afraid?

"I've been thinking of your face all day. Not the one you wear now but the won you wore at fair when I finally found you." Naruto paused and took a deep breath. He looked as though he were invisioning me from that day. "You seemed happy for the first time in days. Was it because of him?" he asked. "And what did your bodyguard guy mean when he said he was letting him off?"

"Naruto...you're asking so many questions at once." I said picking up my book and staring at the tiny letters but my vision was blurred with tears.

"Then just anwser one." he said calmly turning to me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

I didn't know if I should tell him or not. How would he take it? What would he do? I didn't want him to tell my father about the fair. Maybe he would if he knew.

I shook my head. "I-I don't really know Shikamaru he was just helping me with my math h-homework and...I don't k-know exactly what K-Kakashi meant." I lied. "He can be so strange at times. I t-think the b-books he reads g-gets to his head."

"Hm..." Naruto said looking into my eyes. I shut them tight. "That's all?" he asked.

I nodded. It hurt to lie but I had too.

_knock knock_

Naruto dropped his hands from my shoulders and climbed off my bed. I opened my eyes and watched him open the door to my room. Kakashi stood there holding his book in one hand and the phone in the other. "Your father." he said holding it out to me.

I stood up and inched over towards him.

"I gotta go." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

I didn't say anything.

I watched him grab his books and leave. That was the first day he had left without kissing me or saying goodbye.  
-

* * *

I sat on my bed with Princess at my feet. I held the ball of paper Shikamaru had dropped at school earlier. I was so anxious to open it it yet I felt afraid for some reason. I sighed and moved my hair from my face before un balling the paper. I read the words queitly to myself.

_I_ _need time to think with you(long term thinking)  
meet me outside your window 11:00pm_

I read the letter over three times before taking a deep breath. I stood up and glanced at the clock. It read 10:34pm.

I guess I better get packing.  
-

* * *

"I'll be right here if you need me." Kakashi explained before I shut the bathroom door. I thought it was so wrong that my father made him wait outside the bathroom for me. And what would I possibly need him for?

I stepped inside the tub and turned on the shower. The warm water immediatly began to fall and soak my clothed body. I looked up at the window. That was my way out. I was a bit frightened since this bathroom was on the thirdfloor and it would be a long way down. I hadn't exactly planned my way down just my way out. My dufflebag had already been thrown out my bedroom window so not to arise suspicions from Kakashi.

I exhaled deeply before stepping on the edge of the tub and lifting myself up towards the small window. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. Three weeks ago I would have considered all this madeness, but three weeks ago I wasn't inlove. Love made you do strange things. Strange and random things. I thought of the time I had removed my clothes infront of Shikamaru. I had been dating Naruto for years and I still don't feel that comfortable around him, but with Shikamaru it was a whole different story.

I grunted and blinked. I had never even thought of trying to squeeze out of this tiny little window and now I was hanging half way out of it. My front half wobbling. I was so afraid I was goign to come crashing down. The bottom of the window was pushed into my stomach and it hurt. I held my breath as I tried to pull my legs up beside me and hold myself up at the same time. I could barely breathe now with the metal pressing harder into my stomach. I tried to lift my leg up again but in the process I let go of the metal bottom(forgot what that part is called) and the rest of my body slid out the window. I let out a shriek but I quickly clasped my hands over my mouth and shut my eyes tight. In that moment I only thought of one thing, well person. I thought if Shikamaru. Yes my thoughts should have. I'm about to die! But they weren't.

"So now it's raining beautiful girls, huh?"

That voice...it was Shikamaru. I opened my eyes and looked up. He had caught me in his arms. "You caught me!" I gasped.

"What? Was I supposed to do? Let you fall?" He whispered.

"No but-

"Shhhhh!" he said letting me down. "We can't get caught."

I nodded and lowered my voice to a whisper. "Kakashi thinks I'm in the shower so..."

"So we have a little time." he finished, a sly grin on his face. He bent down and picked up my bag. "Let's hurry."

I had no idea where we were going or what long term thinking meant. I just knew I would be with him so I followed without a word.  
-

* * *

(Shikamaru's POV)

After climbing over the gates and running a few blocks down the street we had finally made it to where I had parked. I purposly parked a few houses down so that Hinata's body guard wouldn't hear us pull off. I handed Hinata a helmet. I watched her pull it on her head. My eyes lowered to her feet. She was bare foot not to mention soaked.

"I'm fine." she said, noticing my gaze. "It's hot anyway. Besides I brought shoes in my-

She paused and watched me remove my jacket then put it over her shoulders. "The weather's weird sometimes. For some reason it seems to change when I'm around you."

I backed up and got on my motorcycle. "Climb on." I said to her after I had gotten seated.

She looked back at her house hesistantily.

I didn't say anyhting. I didn't want to pressure her into coming with me. I wanted this to be her decision alone. As much as I wanted her I wasn't going tot take her. She would have to come.

After what seemed like hours Hinata climbed on behind me wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. "What did the letter mean?" she asked in a whisper.

"Just what it said. We need to think toghther...you know, about what we're gonna do." I said cranking up the bike and pulling off. "You know the first place they'll look for us is my apartment." I said mainly to myself.

Hinata didn't say anything. There was a moment of silence. Neither of us said a word. The only sound was the wind which hit our faces.

"I'm glad you packed." I said breaking the silence.

"We're not going back are we?" Hinata asked her voice was shaky and low.

I let out a deep breath. "Who knows. It's up to us ,remember?"

Hinata tightened her grip around me and rested her head on my back. It reminded me of the time she had done this before. She had been crying then but now...if she was crying I couldn't tell.

"Yea...I remember"  
-

* * *

I stood with my back leaning against the wall. My eyes were shut but the light still seeped through. I was waiting outside of the woman's bathroom for Hinata at some gas station we had stopped at.

I heard the door open. I peeked one eye open and stared ahead. When I saw Hinata I blinked.

"W-What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh...nothing." I said, examining her from top to bottom. She wore an oversized gray T-shirt of mines and black baggy pants. The hair from the blonde wig she wore hung over her left eye. She clutched her wet clothes in her hand. She looked so out of place in my clothes it was dare I say cute. Unlike Tenten was when she wore them. They just seemed to fit her.

Hinata blushed and looked at the floor. I could tell she was a bit embarrassed. She was only doing this because I didn't want anyone to recognize her.

"Let's go." I said taking her wet clothes and stuffing them in a bag.

She followed me outside to the motorcycle. I swung her bag over my shoulder and mines too.

"Follow me." I said as I began walking towards te street.

"What are you doing?" she asked, running to keep up with me.

"There's a hotel a few blocks down." I explained. "If anyone comes looking for us they shouldn't know exactly where we are if I park here get it?"

"Oh I see." she said.

We countinued our walk to the hotel in silence. When we got there Hinata waited outside while I paid for the hotel room.

"Room 206." I said tossing the card to Hinata. "Lead the way."

She smiled and walked up the stairs with me following close behind. I watched her open the door. The moment we entered the room I set down the bags by the door and took in a whiff of breath.

"Can I take this off now?" Hinata asked pointing to her wig.

I grinned and pinned her against the wall gently. My hands on her shoulders and our lips inches apart. "I think I like you as a blonde." I whispered.

"R-Really?" Hinata stuttered.

I nodded. "I like it when your nervous too."

"Y-you d-do."

My grin got wider. "Yea. You get all red, you have the cutest stutter and your lips-"

**ring ring**

My words were cut off by the sound of the hotel phone ringing. I pulled back from Hinata and she slid away from me dashing over to the dresser beside the bed. She picked up the phone and held the reciever to her ear.

"umhum." she said nodding her head.

"Who is it?" I mouthed.

She pointed to the window and shook her head. I guessed it was the hotel guy.

I yawned and headed for the bed. Before I could collapse on it Hinata grabbed my wrist and put her finger up.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

She hung up the phone and pulled me towards her then slid past me and collapsed on the bed.

"Okay...and what was that?" I asked scratching my head.

"Promise you won't laugh?" she asked turning over on her back and scooting over.

"Promise." I said leaning down on my knees infront of the bed, my elbows resting on it.

"Well when I was younger my father used to take me along with him on business trips and when we got hotels I made it a rule to be the first one on the bed. It's a really childish thing but I have to do it." she said giggling.

"Realllllly childish." I joked.

"Don't tease me." she said covering her face with her hands.

I laughed. "So who was on the phone?" I asked changing the subject.

"The hotel clerk." she said sitting up and removing the blonde wig.

"What'd he want?"

She shrugged. "He asked was the hotel room okay."

"Hm.." I didn't get it. That was kinda strange but I shrugged it off.

"Those are so cute!" Hinata said pointing to two teddy bears on the dresser. One ha don overalls and the other had on a dress.

"They're weird." I said staring at them.

"I like teddy bears." Hinata said making a puppy dog pout.

"Very well then." I said standing up and marching to the dresser. I grabbed both bears and handed them to her. "You can have them till we leave." I joked.

"Thank you. You're so kind." she said bowing and playing along.

I sat back down on my knees leaning on the bed with my elbows. I watched Hinata cuddle the teddy bears. That was a picture I would defintelty love to draw.

"Shikamaru?" Hinata said setting the bears down and pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"What is it?"  
-

* * *

(Hinata's Pov)

I crossed my legs and began drawing tiny imaginary circles on the bed with my index finger. "We came here to think right?" I asked.

Although I couldn't see him I knew he had nodded.

"You know all I can think about is how much I love you and it makes me afraid. I feel like if I love you this much there's no way you can love me the same and in just a matter if days. People don't just fall in love like that it's...just..." my voice drifted off and I closed my eyes as memories of everytime Shikamaru had said maybe I didn't really love him. Was it because he didn't really feel the same about me?

"So you think your able t fall inlove with me in such a short time but I can't do the same to you?" Shikamaru asked, climbing on the bed.

"I'm weird." I said biting my lip.

"And I'm not?" he asked, poking my shoulder.

Shikamaru was weird in a way but not like me. He didn't love Thumbilina and wish on shooting stars.

"I think the first thing I fell inlove with about you was your scent." he said, taking a lock of my hair in his hand and sniffing it queitly. "Then...it was your voice and your body. I wanted more than anything to paint your pictures but more than anything I wanted to paint your scent and voice but it was impossible so I wanted to settle for just a perfect moment and I was to stupid to even ask you for that so I made you pose for that ninja painting. Afterwards when you fell asleep on the couch I stole a painting of you...a painting the moment I wanted to ask you for. With each stroke of my brush I was painting toghther my heart next thing I knew...you were shouting at me I apologized and you kissed me. I can honestly say that was the happiest day of my life. After we talked and I got to know you better it was like magic I just held back since I thought you didn't feel the same way."

Shikamaru stopped talking and began digging in his pocket. I watched him remove something from it. His fist was balled so I couldn't see what he held. "Look," he said opening his hand. He held a gold heartshaped locket on a gold chain. He said unlacthing it and putting both sides in the boy teddy bears claws. "...I think he wants her to have it." he said using the bears paws to wrap the necklace around the girl bear's neck.

I smiled. "I think she likes it."

"You think?"

I picked up the girl bear and made it kiss the guy on the cheek. "She loves it."

"Atleast someone does." he said looking away.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I had bought it for my mom a while back when I was...ten I think. It was her birthday and I didn't want to but her something cheap like I normally did so I saved up my money for months. When I gave it to him her she told me to put it away...that she didn't want it. It reminded her too much of my dad." Shikamaru sighed. "It looks better on you anyway."

"Thank you." I said, my voice quivering. I reached for him and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I couldn't speak from fear of my words slurring.

"Your dad...your body guard they're probly looking for us now." he whispered. "Which brings us back to thinking."

He was right. By now Kakashi had probly opened the bathroom door and figured out what was going on. I was sure gonna be in big trouble.

"So...what do we do"  
-

* * *

_**A/N:That's it for this chap. Sorry about the cliffie. Please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _**Thank you for all your reviews! Here's the next chap. Enjoy!**_

* * *

(Shikamaru's PoV)

I lay on my back beside Hinata on the hotel bed. We were supposed to be thinking but for some reason my mind seemed to go blank around her.

"Hinata?" I whispered, turning to look at her. She stared at the ceiling, both hands folded on her stomach.

"Yes." she replied in a whisper, her gaze still on the ceiling.

"Are you still thinking?"

She nodded.

"Hinata, I think...we both know we have to runaway." I said slowly.

She sighed. She knew I was right. There was no other way. We had tried everything, the begging and pleading and it hadn't worked. "Are you fine with that?" I asked, reaching for her hand. I took left hand in mines and brought it to my lips, kissing it softly.

She shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath. For a moment I thought she was going to cry but she didn't. "I just need to know where to." she said, turning over and wrapping her leg over me. Her face rested above mines. "So where are we going?" she asked, her voice was soft and seductive.

"Uh...anywhere ot of town." I replied.

"Then anywhere out of town it is." she whispered before kissing me lightly on the lips. I blinked as she pulled away. "You said you were holding back before," she sat up and twirled her hair with her index finger. "...show me."

I put my hands on Hinata's waist and let them slide up beneath her shirt, my hands touching her bare waist. Stopping ust beneath her bra, I pulled her to me and kissed her deeply and almost violently. I rolled over so that I was atop her now, our lips still met as my fingers traced her collar bone. Hinata wrapped her arms around my neck, caressing me there. That's when something occures to me. I pulled away. "I know what you're doing." I said slowly.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked.

I sighed. "Come on, tell me what's bothering you."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. The room grew still and queit and I felt ready to burst.

"Hinata, tell me. You can tell me...anything." I assured her.

"I...just wish my father didn't hate you so much." she said in a whisper.

"You're afraid of leaving aren't you?" I asked.

She nodded. "I love my father and...I'm all he has." she replied, her voice shaky and scared.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to be with you, Shikamaru. I really do. I just..." her voice trailed off.

This was so hard. I loved her so much and I wanted to be with her no matter what. Why couldn't her father just understand that? "What does your heart say?" I asked, letting my hand find her heart. I traced little hearts on her chest with my finger as I waited for her reply.

"My heart...it says to kiss you lots." she replied, pulling me towards her and kissing me gently on the lips.

I grinned as I pulled away. "Other than that?"

"I'll go anywhere you take me, Shikamaru"  
-

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

I didn't get much sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about my father. For some reason I felt like I could have done more to show him how much I loved Shikamaru.

"How do I look?" I asked Shikamaru who was sitting on the bed staring at the two teddy bears.

"Hm...let me see." he said, standing up. He took my hand and twirled me around. "Perfect."

I looked down at the black mini skirt and mathing t-shirt. I wasn't really a fan of black or the blonde wig I wore but since it had to be done I could deal with it.

"So are we ready to go?" I asked.  
-

* * *

I rested my cheek against Shikamaru's back and stared at the cars as we passed by them. We had been driving for hours and I had no idea where we were. I had sort of been in a daze the entire time. "Shikamaru, where are we?" I asked.

"You know...I have no idea." he shrugged.

I blinked. "You haven't been looking at the signs?" I asked, sitting up and glancing around.

"Nah, but there goes a park." he said, making a turn.

I smiled. "That's just like you to find a park. You could find one in the underworld." I joked.

"What can I say? I'm lazy and I like cloud watching." he said, pulling in the parking lot and stepping off the motorcycle. "You know clouds make for the perfect pictures. Actually they are the second best right under my Hina." he said, taking my hand and helping me off.

"I'm flattered."

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I nodded.

"So why aren't you kissing me now?"

I blushed. "B-because w-we're in a public park and-mmph"

He didn't let me finish. His lips met mines and we shared a slow and delicate kiss. Our first...public kiss. It felt good to kiss him in public. This may sound stupid to even think but I wished my father was one of the people we kissed infront of. I wished he would smile too.

"I love that cute stutter." Shikamaru whispered as he pulled away, touseling my hair a bit.

"I love when you kiss me." I whispered back.

"Do you love me enough to watch clouds?" he asked, still whispering as he took my hand.

"You're not serious are you? We're supposed to be running away. Maybe...looking for a place to stay. Not watching clouds." I said, crossing my arms.

"It'll only take...," he looked down at his watch. "...ten minutes. I swear."

I nodded. "Go watch clouds."

"I'm not going without you." he said, squeezing my hand.

_(Ten minutes later)_

I sat beside Shikamaru in the grass beside the pond. He lay on his back and stared at the clouds. It was a sunny day and the clouds looked like cotton candy as they floated in the sky. For some reason I didn't feel like staring at them. Instead I occupied myself with the people who walked by. I watched a woman, her husband and their little daughter feed bread crumbs to the ducks. The little girl looked so happy. I smiled. "Shikamaru, what do you think about kids?" I asked, my gaze still on the happy family.

"You're scaring me." he replied, sitting up.

"I meant in general." I said nudging his shoulder. "What's your opinion on them?"

"Well...I don't really have an opinion on them." he shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"I think...it's wonderful to be a child. They're so carefree. The only things they have to worry about are scrapped knees and toys." I said slowly.

"That's true." he nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Why do things get so complicated when you're older?"

"You got me there. I have absolutly no idea." he replied, shaking his head.

I sighed. Why was I feeling this insecure feeling inside? I wanted to be a child again. I glanced back at the family by the pond. They were laughing as the father swung the daughter around. The couple looked so much inlove. I wondered how they had met.

"You know...we've never danced before." I said, closing my eyes.

Shikamaru didn't say anything. I guessed he was probly thinking about it. Suddenly I felt him take my hand. My eyes shot open. "Wha-"

"May I take this dance?" Shikamaru asked bowing.

"But there's now music."

He pulled me up close to him and twirled me around. "Dosen't matter."

I smiled as all my insecurities slipped away. Being in Shikamaru's arms had a way of doing that.  
-

* * *

(Shikamaru's POV)

Once again me and Hinata were back on the road. We had no idea where we were going but I would have to figure out soon.

_(to be countinued)_  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _**Sorry much didn't happen in this chap it was just for romance. No drama really. The needed a moment (lol). Anyways please review.**_


	19. phone calls

**A/N:** _Before I begin I must say that this chap won't be too long. I'll explain why at the end. Um...thanks for all your reviews! Enjoy!_

* * *

(Shikamaru's POV)

The cool wind hit my face hard. It felt great to feel it against my skin. A savior from the heat. I was quite surprised that Hinata hadn't begged me to wear a helmet. Now that I think about it she hadn't said anything for awhile. If it wasn't for her firm grip on my waist I would think she was asleep.

"Altoghther we've been driving for twelve hours." I called back to her.

I felt her soft nodd against my back. _Why wasn't she speaking? She was really worrying me._

"Are you o.k?" I asked.

"Can we stop?" she asked, tightening her arms around my waist and burying her face deeper into my back.

In that moment everything went completly black. _She didn't want this? She wanted to go home? I was-_

"SHIKAMARU!"

My thoughts were interuppted by Hinata's cry. I snapped back into the harsh reality where I hadn't been watching the road. I quickly steered back into the correct lane.

"Sorry about that." I muttered.

"Just stop please." she whispered.

"About that...what do you mean?"

"There's an exit right there," Hinata pointed ahead of us. "...get off there and stop at a gas station or something."

Without a word I made a right and sped down the road.

_So this is it?_

I was literally shaking when I pulled up infront of the gas station. My body tensened when i felt Hinata's arms ease away from me. She climbed off the bike and smoothed down her skirt. "I love you." I said quickly.

"I love you too." she said, a confused look on her face.

"What did you mean by stop?" I asked, slapping my palm against my forehead.

"I meant stop." she replied, bending down infront of my and lifting my face of in her hands. "I'm sort of dizzy." she explained. "What did you think I meant?"

A smile claimed my face, mostly from relief but partly because I couldn't help but smile when she touched me this way. "Nothing."

She smiled her sweet smile and stood back up, stretching her arms. "I can't believe we're really so far away." she said, loweing her arms and looking around. "Let's not stop. Let's this go on forever and ever and..." Hinata's voice trailed off. She seemed to realize her impossible request was indeed impossible. No matter how much we wanted to go on we both knew we couldn't go on forever.

I sighed and stood up. "I've gotta make a phone call."

Hinata nodded.

I made my way over to the payphone and inserted a quater, then I began dialing those familiar digits.

One ring, two rings-

"Hello."

I grinned at the sound of Tenten's voice. She sounded distracted(which she usually was).

"You sound so far away." I smirked.

"SHIKA-mmph" She began to shout my name but the rest seemed to be muffled. "Where the hell are you?" she asked in a whisper.

"What was that all about?" I questioned.

"If you were here you'd know that it's diasterious."

"Yeah? What do ya mean?"

"Well let's just say Hinata's dad isn't so fond of you two taking off toghther."

"Kinda figured that," I muttered, tightening my grip on the reciever. "...but is it really that bad?"

"Well let's see...the police have been to my house two times already-"

"You're lying!"

"Now why would I do that? But don't stess I didn't tell them anything."

I sighed. I should have known this would get bad. But somehow I wasn't afraid of going to jail or anything like that I was just afraid of losing her.

"Is it wrong for me to be afraid for you?" Tenten whispered, the tone of her voice had an out of the ordinary calmness to it.

"Yeah." I exhaled, leaning my body against the wall.

"Too troublesome right?"

I didn't reply, instead my attention was focused on Hinata who mouthed the words "candy". I half nodded as I watched her skip into the store.

"Are you there?" Tenten asked from the other end of the phone.

"Look, I gotta go." I said, standing up straight.

"When can we talk again?"

"I don't know but I really have to go." I replied, shifting my weight to my right side and chewing on my bottom lip. "Bye."

There was no reply from Tenten just the sound of the phone being slammed down.

I tilted my head back and sighed. We're really in a mess. I wonder...

I lifted the reciever up again and dug into my pocket for another quater. This time after inserting it I dialed numbers, but not so familiar ones.

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

"Thank you." I said to the cashier, grabbing my bag off the checkout counter and heading out the door. Once outside I looked for Shikamaru who was still beside the pay phone. He just stood there though. "What's wrong?" I asked, making my way towards him.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "What do you think about leaving the country?"

"If it means I can be with you then I'll do it." I replied, unhesistantly.

He sighed. "Somehow I knew you'd say that. Let's go." he said, grabbing my hand and leading towards his motorcycle.

I took my seat behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist firmly. "What d-did Tenten s-say?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"How did you know...?"

"I told you before I can tell when you've talked to her. So...what did she say?"

"Well...apparently I'm an outlaw and you're wanted. You know the usual."

I knew he was probly just saying it mildly. My father wasn't the type to take things lightly. He had probly not slept since he heard I was gone. I imagined him barking orders at people and probly scowlding Kakashi. I was starting to think leaving the country was a good idea.

"Why dosen't my father understand how much I want to be with you?" I asked, slowly. I wasn't really expecting an anwser. I was just saying my thoughts aloud.

"Sometimes people don't see what they don't want to see or believe. For a long time I didn't want to believe my mom hated me or my that my father was never coming back but after awhile it sank in. I realized that you can't make someone see something they have to see it themselves. You can help them along but in the end it's through their eyes."

_He was right. My father would probly never see how I felt for Shikamaru._

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking to the right of the road. I noticed that there were no longer any city lights or anyone else on the road.

"Right now a hotel would be too dangerous," Shikamaru began. "...so we're going somewhere safer."

"Where's that?"

"You'll see"

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry to stop here and when I haven't updated in such a long time but(you know me there's always an excuse) I have so much to do. I wasn't supposed to be on the comp when I was writing this. I am someone elses comp btw. There's a funeral going on and I'm supposed to be watching kids. So please excuse any grammical errors._


	20. AN

**A/N**: **I will no longer continue to write this story. It is long story (myreasons) I cannot begin to explain and there is no talking me into changing my mind. I am very extremly sorry! If someone wants they can finish the story. Just email me about it and I will see. Give you ideas and stuff. If not I will delete the story. Thank you all fro reviewing and all. THANKS!**


	21. Mom

**A/N**: The person I assigned to this story hasn't updated and you guys have been waiting sooooo patiently so I had to write alittle something. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

(Shikimaru)

I pulled up into the yard of a big two story house. It was painted white and lime green. It reminded me of lust and money. I wanted to back out and run away but to where? I wasn't even sure if I was welcome here. I switched the engine off. Hinata slept soundly on behind. I didn't want to wake her so I slowly slid off the bike and lifted her into my arms, her head resting on my chest.

I made my way to the door and sorta knocked. (well the best I could with Hinata in my arms).

There was no answer. _Well did I really expect there to be?_

I sighed.

I stood there, my eyes closed. I should be able to turn to her.

It must have been atleast five minutes that I had stood there before the door opened. A woman with dark brown hair stood there. She wore a white night gown and an angry expression. When she saw me her eyes widened for a second. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

I didn't say anything.

She looked down at Hinata and gasped. "Who is that?"

"I'll explain everything to you later. Just give me a place to stay until I get things figured out. I promise not to be a pain and I'll pay you back." I said, quickly.

"You sound suspicious, Shikimaru." she said, eying me closely. "What are you up to?"

Hinata coughed softly as I adjusted her in my arms. "I'm inlove with her," I said in a stern low voice. "...and I'll do anything for her, Mom. I'm not gonna lie to you. We're not supposed to be toghther. Her father would do anything to keep us apart. You can turn me away like you always do. You can say you can't stand to look at my face because I remind you of my father and leave me standing here. You don't owe me anything."

My mom stepped back, opened the door wider, and looked away. "Explain everything to me in the morning. It's late."

* * *

(Hinata)

I opened my eyes and stared at the pink ceiling. _Where am I?_ I lifted myself up and sat down in the comfortable bed. I looked around the room, which was pretty big. There were lots of pink toys, blankets, and baby things.

"Shikimaru?" I said, in a faint whisper.

"I'm here." He said, wrapping his arms around me from behind and kissing my cheek. "Are you o.k?" He asked.

I nodded. "Where are we?"

Just then a woman appeared in the doorway. She held two black mugs in her hands. "I hope you like cream in your coffee." she said, setting them on the dresser.

I turned and looked at Shikimaru questioningly.

"That's my mother." He said, nodding to the woman who was back to standing in the door way. It was as if she was afraid of us. I immediatly remembered the stories Shikimaru had told me about her.

"Oh...hello." I said, climbing off the bed. "I'm Hinata. It's nice to meet you." I bowed.

She half smiled. "Hi," She looked very uncomfortable as she turned to Shikimaru. "So explain." she said, running her fingers through her brunnette hair.

**(5 mins later)**

"I see." She said, shifting her weight to her left foot. Shikimaru had just finished explaining our predicument and I was silent the whole time. I didn't like his mother too much and she didn't seem to like me either. "How am I supposed to help you, Shika?" She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I just need you to get me another apartment." He replied.

She sighed. "What about the other one I left you?"

"You know I can't fo back there!"

She balled her hand in a fist and slammed the door. I winced at the loud sound.

"Bitch." Shikamaru muttered, punching the wall.

"Why does she hate you so much?" I asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him down beside me on the bed.

"You're asking someone who could never seem to figure that out himself." he shrugged.

I shut my eyes tight. I had no clue what would happen now_. I wonder what my father is doing now._

* * *

(Tenten)

**Would Tenten please come to the principles office.**

The louder speaker went off and everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me. What did I do now?

I pushed my seat back and stood up. I missed Shikimaru. If he were here he'd say something funny or come to office with me. _Why did Hinata have to steal him away?_

I sighed and opened the door to the principles office. Tsuande sat in her seat, a man with silver hair and a mask over most of his fast stood beside her. I had see him with Hinata before. I think he was her bodyguard.

"Sit down." Tsunade guestered to the seat infront of her.

"What's this about?" I asked, not moving one bit.

"Sit down." Tsuande repeated.

I exhaled and sat down, crossing my legs and folding my arms. "Yeah?"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. I knew she hated when students crossed their legs. "Could you-" She stopped herself and cleared her throat. "Where is Shikimaru?"

"Is he missing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't play games. Just tell me where he is." Tsuande said, angrily.

"Why?"

Tsuande was red with anger now.

"I'll handle this."The guy said, patting her shoulder. "Do you know where Shikimaru is?"

"How should I?"

"Hm...you you didn't already know your friend Shikimaru is already being charged with kidnapping." he said, slowly. "If you tell me where they are we can drop those charges."

"Who says I know where they are?" I asked, my voice wavering. _Maybe I should just tell them what I know. I don't want Shikimaru to go to jail._

"Oh but you know something. Tell me what you know."

I looked him in the eyes. "Just face it, she loves him and he loves her and you can't stop them even if you seperated them forever."

"That may be true, but still I must do my job."

"Well I have nothing else to say to you."

"We'll see about that." he smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry it was so short. I just had to write some more because I was bursting with ideas and then I got hot and tired. lol But if I update the next few chaps prepare to be surprised or whatever. lol Please review!_


End file.
